Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Desde que se encontro con Tifa en un bosque ya no entiende nada, pero gracias a esta EXTRAÑA ha comenzado a recordar la vida que dejo olvidada. Talvez, ahora pueda ser feliz, pero Sephiroth tiene otros planes. ¡Lean por favor! CLOTI/ZERITH/YUFFINTINE/MAS
1. ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO A SIDO REEDITADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA VARIOS HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE REPARADO!**

**Advertencia: **Esto es un AU y puede que tenga un ligero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los espersonajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.**  
>NA: **Hola! Esta es la primera historia que subo aqui en FanFiction.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten mucho, y si se me olvido arreglar algo me avisen. Tambien si algo queda inconcluso.  
>En fin, los dejo disfrutar. Y por favor, no sean malos y dejenme un REVIEW, ¿si? ^^<p>

Nos vemos ;)

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida.

Capitulo 1: ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? 

En época de primavera, aquellos días en los que no hace frío pero tampoco calor, un muchacho rubio estaba en caminando por los corredores de la escuela con su uniforme masculino. Este consistía en unos pantalones negros largos, con una camisa blanca con el logo del colegio en el brazo izquierdo, unos zapatos negros a juego con el pantalón y una corbata roja resaltando en la blanca camisa, que él llevaba bien floja. El joven caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, entonces algo lo asusto.

-¡BUUU!- Dijo un joven morocho de ojos azules como el cielo, saliendo de la nada.  
>-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡Pronto me darás un infarto!- Exagero notablemente el rubio.<br>-No exageres, Cloud-  
>-¿Que no exagere?, pero si eres tu el que me asusta Zack-<br>-Bueno, bueno...se nota que estas algo...algo "diferente"-

Cloud entonces puso la misma postura que tenia antes y no dijo una solo palabra mas. Su amigo entonces le pregunto.

-Oye...mmm...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo un poco tímido Zack.  
>-Adelante- Respondió secamente.<br>-Bueno...ayer...¿cómo te pregunto esto?- Decía en voz baja, hasta que las palabras se unieron formando una pregunta -¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?-  
>-¿Por que esta repentina pregunta?- Dijo Cloud rascándose la nuca.<br>-Bueno...es que...¡PRIMERO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!- Se quejo el moreno.  
>-No...realmente no- Respondió sinceramente el joven de ojos azulados y cabello dorado.<br>-Oh...¿enserio?- Zack no se creía mucho esas palabras, con tantas chicas bonitas el la escuela debía haber alguna que le gustara a su compañero.  
>-Enserio- Cloud ya empezaba a actuar como siempre, solo decía pocas palabras sin desviarse mucho del tema.<br>-¿Ni siquiera te gusta Aertih Gainsborough?- Con el nombre el joven moreno se sonrojó.  
>-¿Esa chica que entro el año pasado, que tiene ojos verdes, cabello castaño...?- Comenzó a decir.<br>-Si...esa misma- el sonrojo de Zack aumentó notablemente.  
>-...y que te gusta?- Cloud sin darse cuenta puso una cara picara con una sonrisa para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo.<br>-S-s...¡NOO!- El moreno se puso rojo como un tomate. Ademas, comenzaba a tener un poco de calor en el rostro.  
>-¿Estuviste a punto de responde que si?- El rubio cada vez se iba interesando un poco mas en el tema.<br>-¡NO...ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Zack estaba rojo hasta los pelos, si lo mirabas muy lejos verías un punto rojo. O sea: él.  
>-Bueno si tu lo dices- Sin muchas ganas de seguir conversando Cloud le dio toda la razón a su amigo y fue a su clase, se estaba retrasando un poco.<p>

Cuando llegó al aula, abrió la puerta en un mal momento. Justo estaba toda el aula en silencio oyendo la clase de la profesora de Historia.

-Señor Strife, ¿acaso usted no sabe la hora de entrada?- Dijo esta de una manera irónica, como siempre solia referirse al rubio.  
>-Si la se, pero mi cuerpo no quiere adaptarse a ella-<br>-Lo perdonare por hoy, ya que estoy de buen animo por la excursión de mañana- Comento la profesora con mucho entusiasmo.  
>-¿Excursión?- Cloud no se había esperado eso, entonces sacó las manos del bolsillo y educadamente pregunto -¿De que habla Profesora?-<br>-Debiste haberte quedado dormido el día en el que explique todo el tema de la excursión, como siempre-  
>-Ahh..Gracias-<p>

Eso era de esperarse, Cloud solía dormirse en esa clase y mas que nada cuando hablaban de la historia de Nibelheim, su ciudad natal. Le traía malos recuerdos, unos muy malos.  
>Se sentó en su lugar en el fondo y, esta ves para no dormirse, miro hacia la ventana. Era una época muy hermosa aquella, las flores florecían, no hacia mucho frío, el verano se acercaba y...el aniversario de Destrucción de Nibelheim se aproximaba también. A pesar de que ese incidente fue cuando Cloud tenia 6 años, ahora que tenia 16 era mas la culpa de por qué él no había muerto en el incidente, por qué él tenia que ser el UNICO sobreviviente a la destrucción de su hogar, por qué estaba solo.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente los tres cursos de 3º estaban en el jardín delantero de la escuela privada. Todos llevaban cantimploras, mochilas, abrigos, libros, y mas cosas por las dudas.  
>Cloud llevaba una remera verde con unos shorts negros y zapatillas negras para que quedaran bien con la remera y, a diferencia de todos, no tenia nada en su espalda ni en sus manos. Zack, su mejor amigo, llevaba puesta una musculosa negra y unos pantalones grises largos con unas zapatillas negras.<p>

-Nunca te vi con esa ropa...¿acaso es nueva?- pregunto Zack.  
>-No...lo tengo hace tiempo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarla- Simplemente respondio.<p>

Entonces una muchacha morocha de ojos negros y facciones chinas, una visible proveniente de Wutai, que escucho la conversación, se les acercó a hablar. Esta usaba unos pantalones cortitos, con una remera corta también con estampado de flores, que no se distinguía muy bien, calzaba una zapatillas botas y en la cabeza tenia una banda con el mismo estampado que la remera.

-¿Ahora son chicas que hablan de ropa?- Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa brulona en el rostro.  
>-No, es que...- Iba a responder Zack<br>-No molestes, Yuffie- Interrumpió Cloud, sin ánimos de extender la conversación.  
>-¿Pues no lo sabes? YO no molesto solo hago justicia a las personas amargadas como tu- Su sonrisa se había borrado por completo y, en su lugar, había aparecido un seño fruncido y una mueca de enojo.<br>-Yo no creo eso...si no que lo dices para que lo que haces sea bueno- Respondió Cloud de brazos cruzados.

Yuffie iba responder y descargar todo el enojo pero una muchacha de cabello castaño le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Jeje...Lo siento mucho, lamento que mi amiga sea así, pero...¿Qué se le va a hacer?- La sonrisa de la muchacha era radiante, era perfecta. Emanaba tanta felicidad y vida, que ponían a Zack en las nubes.

-No im-impo-importa- dijo el morocho torpemente. Lo que provoco una risita de la castaña.  
>-Jaja...me llamo Aerith-<br>-Y-y-y-yo...yo me...yo me llamo...me llamo...- A Zack no le salía ni su propio nombre, entonces recibió la ayuda de un amigo.  
>-Él es Zack- dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo -Esta encantado de conocerte...y yo soy Cloud, Cloud Strife-<br>-¿Cloud Strife?¿Eres el ultimo sobreviviente de...?- Aerith no sabia si seguir la oración.  
>-Así es- Respondió el joven rubio secamente con sus ojos celestes entristecidos.<br>Aerith notó enseguida la tristeza interna del rubio así que volvió a hablar para solucionar su error –Lamento mucho la pregunta…no te molestare mas. Adiós- Tomo a Yuffie del brazo y se la llevo a los micros.

Zack no dejaba de ver la dirección que había tomado Aerith para irse, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía, después de todo era un chico de 17 años como la muchacha castaña y los chicos de su edad no sabían muy bien lo que les sucedía con ese tipo de cosas.

-Zack..no entiendo por qué no me dices la verdad- dijo incrédulamente Cloud.  
>-¿La…verdad?- Zack en realidad no entendía a que se refería su amigo.<br>-Por qué no admites que te gusta esa chica…Aerith- el muchacho no presto mucha atención cuando ella menciono su nombre. En verdad no le interesaban mucho las chicas, o eso estaba por verse.  
>-¿¡QUE!- El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, y un pequeño rubor apareció debajo de sus ojos.<br>-Lo que oíste- Cloud comenzaba a dirigirse al micro que le correspondía a su división.

-Esas son mentiras- Zack estaba poniéndose nervioso.  
>-No lo creo, yo no se que sucede en tu salón de clase- Cloud soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y subió a su micro.<p>

Zack no pudo decir nada, tal vez las palabras de su amigos eran ciertas. Ademas, si gastaba saliva en algo como eso debía de tener razón. Después de todo, Cloud no era de esos tipos que se equivocaban, él era una persona seria, con una pasado horrible y una soledad presente.  
>Zack subió a su micro y se sentó en un lugar libre y, junto con su grupo, se fue a la excursión.<p> 


	2. La dama del bosque

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO REEDITADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA VARIOS HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE REPARADO!**

**Advertencia:** Esto es un AU y puede llegar a tener un ligero OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me perstenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>NA:** Hola! ^^

Bueno..aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic :D  
>Gracias por los comentarios (en verdad, suben mucho el animo de la gente).<br>Espero q les agrade este nuevo capitulo.  
>Mi idea es actualizar cada semana, pero el colegio puede llagar a impedir eso entonces como mucho tardare 2 semanas ¿si? (pero puede pasar extraños casos en los que...tarde un poco MUCHO mas u.u )<br>Por favor! Un review no les cuesta nada? si? :)

Bue, los dejo leer en paz.

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida.

Capitulo 2: La dama del bosque.

Cuando los tres micros, al medio día, llegaron a la zona a donde la excursión se realizaría, los tres grupos de tercero bajaron. El 3º "A" bajo primero, en este grupo se encontraban Yuffie, Aerith y Zack. Luego bajo el 3º "B" donde se hallaba Cloud. Por ultimo bajaron del micro otros chicos pertenecientes al 3"C".  
>Cloud y Zack se reunieron enseguida, pero el rubio no quería esta excursión. Odiaba tener que salir de la escuela, todo lo contrario a su amigo. A este le encantaba salir, que el sentimiento de libertad paseara por su cuerpo.<p>

-¿No amas el aire libre?- Zack estaba saboreando el aire fresco que recorría en las afueras del bosque cercano.  
>-No, no me agrada para nada- Al rubio no le gustaba estar ahí afuera del bosque con todas esas personas a su alrededor. Ademas que de vez en cuando recibía una que otra mirada de la gente que no lo conocía y que sabia su pasado.<br>-¿Cómo que no? Deberías disfrutar de esto, además un poco de sol no te haría mal- Él disfrutaba el burlar a su amigo con el tono claro de piel que tenia, diferente al bronceado que el moreno poseía.  
>-Yo no disfruto de esto. No me agrada estar con tanta gente- Cloud era una persona sencilla a la que aparentemente le gustaba la soledad.<br>-Pues no puedes entrar en el bosque, esta prohibido. Se dice que hay un fantasma allí adentro- Mientras las palabras salían de la boca del morocho este hacia gestos raros con las manos imitando a los fantasmas.

Esto atrajo la atención de unas muchachas. Ellas enseguida se acercaron y comenzaron a reir.

-Jaja! Nunca creí que serias tan gracioso, Fair- Dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos color miel.  
>-Es verdad, Elena. Tienes mucha razón- Dijo otra muchacha amiga de la rubia.<p>

Ni Cloud, ni Zack conocían a estas jóvenes, supusieron que eran del 3º "C", ya que los de esa clase eran muy callados, nunca llamaban mucha la atención y parecían que a veces desaparecían por unos días. Eran como una clase "elite".  
>Los cuatro quedaron en silencio intercambiando miradas por un rato, hasta que Elena se atrevió a decir algo para romper con la incomodidad del silencio.<p>

-¿Acaso eres el joven que sobrevivió a la tragedia de Nibelheim?- La muchacha no sabia el daño que provocaba esa pregunta.  
>-No preguntes eso- Decía Zack en voz baja para que su amigo no lo oyera.<br>-Eso no te importa. Me voy- El rubio empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque, entraría ahí sin importar esa tonta historia del fantasma y los problemas que le podía a traer entrar. Amabas muchachas se quedaron sorprendidas por la reaccion del joven de Nibelheim.  
>-¡Cloud! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar ahí!- El joven de cabellos negros corría tras su amigo, esto llamo la atención de una muchacha de cabello castaño.<br>-¿A dónde vas, Zack?- Grito Aerith mientras se acercaba a él.  
>-Estoy siguiendo a Cloud, se va a meter en el bosque- Él no noto quien era la persona que le habia hablado, de ser así se habría tropezado por la sorpresa.<br>-¿No es que esta prohibido?- Pregunto la joven con algo de duda.  
>-Si, pero a Cloud no le importa eso. "Prohibido" es sinónimo de "Entrar"- Zack conocía muy bien al rubio, después de todo por algo se hacia llamar su mejor amigo.<br>-Entonces te acompaño-  
>-¿QUE?- Zack se atrevió a ver quien estaba al lado de él. Aerith. -<em>"¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago? Vamos Zack! Di algo...es muy peligroso que ella entre en el bosque, pero por otro lado puedo conocerla y saber qué le gusta…ya lo decidí"<em>- Pensaba seriamente -Esta bien, pero no te separes de mi. No quiero que te pierdas-

Aerith asintió con mucha felicidad.  
>Ambos apuraron el paso, Cloud ya se estaba alejando demasiado. En el camino se les unió Yuffie, Zack no estaba muy de acuerdo, seria una molestia enorme, quejándose a cada rato con unos "Tengo sed" "¿Cuánto falta?" "¿Por qué no descansamos?", pero Aerith lo convenció enseguida con una sonrisa tierna. Cloud tal vez estaba en lo cierto, tal vez, solo tal vez esa chica de ojos esmeralda le gustaba mucho. Aunque estaba confundida, de algo se aseguraba el joven morocho: Que esa sonrisa de la chica lo derretia como ninguna otra.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡CLOUD! ¡Espera, por favor!- Zack estaba exhausto de tanto correr. Ya casi no podía respirar.  
>-¿Por qué me siguen?- Cloud dejo de caminar y se dio vuelta, era la primera vez que los miraba. Los ignoraba completamente.<p>

Enseguida llegaron a lado de Cloud. Aertih, Yuffie y Zack se tiraron al suelto dando un gran respiro.

-Como si hubiera caminado mucho- Cloud no había notado que llevaba unos 20 minutos caminando rapidamente.  
>-Pues deberías saber…que…caminaste…mucho- Respondió la castaña entrecortadamente para poder respirar.<br>-¡Sii! ¿Que tienes en los pies Strife? ¿Maquinas?- Pregunto sarcásticamente la morocha de pelo corto que los acompañaba.  
>-Deberías saber que es muy difícil seguirte el paso- Dijo un Zack agotado tendido sobre el suelo.<br>-No me importa, dije que quería estar solo. Por eso me fui- El rubio ya no soportaba mas estar con personas, quería un rato en la soledad.  
>-Oigan…¿me parece a mi o nos perdimos?- Yuffie miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar el camino por el que había llegado hasta ese claro en el que se hallaban actualmente.<br>-Oh…es verdad. Ya no recuerdo por donde vinimos- Aerith dijo esto con una voz tranquila, pero en realidad comenzaba a preocuparle estar ahí y mas con esa historia que escucho sobre el fantasma del bosque..  
>-¿Y…si se nos aparece el fantasma?- El moreno no se pensó que esto podía desesperar un poco a sus amigas.<br>-¿F-fantasma?- Llego a pronunciar Yuffie temblando.  
>-¿Cómo que fantasma?- A la castaña ya no le importaba ocultar su miedo, entonces se aferro al brazo de Zack, que ya se habia sentado en el sueño.<br>-Tranquila tal vez es mentira- El joven morocho se sonrojo un poco, pero para que ella no lo notara acaricio la cabeza de Aerith, sintiendo así su suave y enrulado cabello.  
>-Gracias, Zack- Ella cerro los ojos para sentir mas profundo esa caricia.<br>-Que cursi- Dijo Yuffie por dos razones: la estaban ignorando y esas cosas eran pavadas para ella, aunque en sus sueños soñaba con una persona especial que llegaba a acariciarla y mucho mas, a besarla.

Los tres se quedaron en sus pensamientos y no notaron que Cloud se sentó en la sombra de un árbol.  
>El rubio comenzó a sentir que las ganas de dormir le ganaba, así que cerro sus ojos. Pero el grito agudo de una chica lo despertó sin dejarlo volver a conciliar el sueño, no tuvo mas opción que ver que sucedía.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién gritó?- Pregunto el rubio de celeste mirada algo adormilado.  
>-¡VI ALGO MOVERSE EN LOS ARBUSTOS!- Grito alarmadamente Yuffie.<br>-Yo también lo vi- Dijo la chica castaña mas tranquila, ya que Zack estaba cerca de ella.  
>-Estamos en un bosque, puede haber muchos animales salvajes. No pueden gritar por cada cosa que se mueve- Cloud ya estaba despierto. Puso sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección.<br>-¿A dónde vas, Cloud?- Pregunto Zack.  
>-Aunque no lo quiera, donde pararon los micros. Este lugar puede ser peligroso de noche- Cloud estaba en lo cierto, pero había un problema…<br>-¿Y…donde exactamente están los micros?- Yuffie estaba en lo correcto, como irían a los micros si no sabían ni donde se encontraban.  
>-No lo se, pero no me quedare sentado sin hacer nada- El rubio camino sin detenerse. Como veía que los otros tres no lo seguían, no quería hacerlo pero no era una mala persona, agrego –Se quedaran aquí solos o vendrán con migo-<p>

Enseguida los tres fueron cerca de Cloud y comenzaron a caminar. Paresia que el rubio sabia por donde debian ir, lo que no era del todo cierto. Él trataba de recordar por donde camino, pero había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pensó que existía la posibilidad de perderse. Cloud solía ser muy precavido, pero cuando sus pensamientos estaban delante, no había nada que lo sacara de estos, bueno, mas o menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban una hora caminando sin rumbo y paresia que estaban caminando en círculos. Yuffie no dejaba de quejarse. "Me duelen los pies", "Quiero agua" "¿Ya llegamos?"; eran las quejas que la chica pronunciaba insoportablemente. Zack hacia lo posible para no ponerse rojo en frente de Aerith y la muchacha castaña no paraba de mirar al morocho.

-¿Falta mucho Strife?- La joven de Wutai casi ya ni tenia ganas de quejarse.  
>-No lo sé. Creo que estamos perdidos- A veces el rubio podía ser algo ingenuo.<br>-No…¿enserio? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Dijo Yuffie con un tono sarcástico.  
>-No fastidies- Contesto el rubio, no le agradaba hablar con personas que se la pasaban chillando.<p>

Un ruido se escucho entre las hojas, tal vez era el viento pero…sonaba de una manera diferente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Yuffie temblando  
>-Debe de haber sido el viento, no se preocupen- Zack se refería principalmente a Aerith, que había saltado y pegado a su brazo. Él ya no se sonrojaba, ya que era como si la conociera, pero había un sentimiento no descubierto aun rondando.<br>-El viento moviendo las hojas suena diferente, esto es…- Cloud no pudo terminar de hablar.

Una muchacha de cabello suelto, largo y negro, imitando a la noche, junto con ojos cafés, salio de entre los árboles diciendo unas palabras. Vestía un top blanco un poco sucio y arañado, unos pantalones a la medida de alguna tela algo rota y en los pies no llevaba nada. Su cuerpo era una escultura, una joven muy hermosa en medio de la selva. No era pálida, llevaba un leve bronceado pero eso no era importante, lo que si la hacia resaltar, era esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios del color de la flor del cerezo.  
><em>"La dama del bosque"<em> pensaron los cuatro adolescentes al verla aparecer de la nada.

-¡Ohayo! (Hola)- Grito ella al salir de su escondite con una enorme sonrisa.  
>-¡Ahhhh!- Grito aterrada Yuffie ocultándose detrás de Zack junto con Aerith, quien se limito a gritar.<br>-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto secamente el rubio, que no había sentido temor.  
>-Watashi wa Tifa Lockhart desu (Soy Tifa Lockhart)- Respondió ella en un idioma irreconocible para Yuffie, Zack y Aerith.<br>-¿Acaso…me entiendes?- Pregunto incrédulamente Cloud.  
>-Hai (si)- Contesto la joven morocha con una sonrisa radiante.<br>-…- Él muchacho solitario tan solo asintió y comenzó a mirar a la extraña directamente a los ojos.  
>-Anata wa, watashi ga itte iru koto shitte iru (¿Y tu sabes lo que estoy diciendo?)- Dijo la joven un poco extrañada, ya que creía que era la única en saber ese idioma ya perdido, y a la vez incomodada con la mirada que el chico con el que estaba entablando una conversación le estaba dando.<br>-Si- Cloud estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo esa tal Tifa podía hablar perfectamente ese idioma que hace 10 años había sido olvidado? -¿Sabes como se puede salir de este bosque?- Hablo otra vez el rubio dejando de mirar fijamente a la dama del bosque.  
>-Hai… (si)- Los tres espectadores se alegraron mucho por adelantado –Demo… (Pero)- Continuo la morocha –Watashi wa dono yo ni tisú no joken kara shutoku suru hoho o oshiete kuremasu (Yo les dire con una condición)- termino finalmente.<p>

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas hasta que Yuffie rompió con la conexión.

-¿Qué dijo Strife?- Cuestiono Yuffie.  
>-Dice que nos dirá la salida con una condición- Contesto el único rubio presente.<br>-¿Qué condición?- Pregunto Zack, que llevaba un rato callado, a Tifa.  
>-…- No hubo respuesta de parte de ella, como si lo estuiera ignorando.<br>-Dime…¿Qué condición?- Dijo Cloud tranquilamente.  
>-Wareware wa, kyaria o okonaimasu (Haremos una carrera)- La muchacha hizo una pausa para señalar donde estaba parada hasta un árbol lejano que se encontraba torcido –Nejire sono ki wa koko kara (De aquí hasta aquel árbol torcido) Watashi wa dono yo ni soto ni dete…shika shi, watashi wa watashi ga dare ni mo iwanai shinai shori ga areba oshiete katta baai (Si me ganan yo les digo como salir…pero si yo gano no le dicen a nadie de que existo)-<p>

Cloud tradujo para sus compañeros que apenas sabían el nombre del idioma y no estaban seguros de cómo Cloud conocía este.  
>Todos ya estaban listos la carrera iba a comenzar.<p>

-Bien, Tifa, ya estamos listos- Comento el rubio  
>La morocha asintió –San, ni, ichi…¡Go! (tres, dos, uno…¡vamos!)-<p>

Tifa y Cloud salieron disparados, en cambio los otros se quedaron muy atrás de ellos dos corriendo.  
>Cloud solo quería ganar para salir de ese lugar, entonces miro a su veloz contrincante y la vio con una sonrisa corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que él.<p>

-"_Ella es diferente, no es como las otras que conozco, es…es… hermosa…¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Vamos Cloud concéntrate no debes perder"-_ Pensaba cada ves mas.

Tifa estaba a la cabeza.  
>Cloud la adelantaba y se ponía a la cabeza.<br>Así sucesivamente se pasaban uno al otro. El árbol torcido se aproximaba cada vez más y más. Cloud ya sentía que el aire le estaba faltando, era una rara sensación para él ya que era muy bueno en los deportes y nunca tenia que esforzarse mucho para ganar, pero la joven de cabellos negros que tenia al lado era realmente rápida y hábil. No paresia para nada agotada. Al parecer, yacía de una energía incluso mas grande que la de Yuffie, y eso que la de ella era inagotable, pero su defecto era que no paraba de hacer niñerías.  
>El árbol estaba a tan solo unos pasos de Cloud, él llevaba la delantera. Entonces pasó. Ella se adelanto y por unos centímetros él pudo observar que le habia ganado. Eso dejo completamente sorprendido al rubio, una persona que le ganaba en algo por primera vez.<p> 


	3. ¿Que hare contigo?

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO MODIFICADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE ARREGLADO!**

**Advertencia:** Esto es un AU y puede llegar a tener un ligero OoC.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>NA:** Hola! :D  
>Como han estado? Muchas Gracias por esos reviews que me han dejado! ^^ No saben los feliz que me hace que esta historia sea aceptada por alguien.<br>Agradecimientos a: **My Whispers In The Dark.**

Por favor, Disfruten del capitulo y, si no les molesta, dejenme un review con lo que quieran ^^

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida.

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué hare contigo?

No lo puedo creer, ella me pasó. Recuerdo bien como yo iba a la delantera, a punto de ganar. Solo me faltaban unos cuantos centímetros y ganaría, pero subestime a la chica que corría a mi lado.  
>Por lo que la observe, quiero decir, "analice", pude notar que ella era muy fuerte para vivir sola en un bosque alejada de la humanidad, de su familia (si es que tiene), de lo que la rodea, del mundo, de "todo". La tal Tifa, aún no estoy muy convencido de que me halla dicho su nombre real, me paso en segundos. Gano. Pude ver que ella era la ganadora.<p>

-¡Gane! Jaja ¡Gane, gane, gane!- Ella celebraba con mucho entusiasmo dando saltos por todas partes y riendo. No paresia para nada agitada.  
>-Me di cuenta de eso- Dije lo más seco posible, pero me era difícil hablarle así.<br>-Jaja…lo siento, es que no tenia una competencia como esta desde hace años- La dama del bosque me sonreía con mucha felicidad.  
>-No importa, debo decir que es la primera vez que alguien me gana en algo- En parte, eso era cierto. Nadie me ganaba, si me desafiaban a algo yo enseguida era el ganador de todo.<br>-¿Enserio? En ese caso…- Hizo una reverencia -…es un honor ser la primera- Se paro y me regalo una dulce sonrisa.  
>-No hace falta darle tanta importancia a algo así- Note que estaba hablando muy educado,<em> ¿¡desde cuando hablo yo así de formal!<em>  
>-…- No respondió, solo miraba la dirección en donde habíamos llegado al árbol torcido. Después de unos minutos, agrego –Ahí se acercan tus amigos- Mire a donde ella mantenía su vista y mi amigo, la chica que el gustaba y la insoportable de Wutai, se acercaban.<br>-Bueno, mejor me voy- Sus palabras sonaron algo…algo tristes.

Mis compañeros se acercaron y escucharon las últimas palabras de la extraña. Entonces se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándola. Yo no entendía nada, y me anime a preguntar.

-¿Qué les sucede?-  
>-Hablo, nuestro idioma,…- Comenzó Zack con la frase.<br>-…le entendimos lo que dijo- Termino la morocha de cabello corto.  
>-¿Eh?- No entendí mucho.<br>-No habló eso que quiera que ella haya hablado cuando se apareció- Dijo la castaña, lo que dijo parecía un juego de palabras y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Tifa estaba hablando el idioma madre del mundo.  
>-¿Cómo es que hablas...?- No pude terminar de hacer la pregunta, ella me sonrió y yo…yo ni siquiera se que hice, sé que no pude terminar de hablar.<br>-No puedo decirle tanto a un desconocido- Parecía jugar conmigo -Como dije antes, me despido- Ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, pero…

La morocha de largos cabellos se detuvo en seco. Estaba cayendo al suelo. Al parecer, se desmayó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No podía permitir que se lastimara, era…era…muy bonita.  
><em>¡NO! No era eso lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza ¿o si?, no se, solo se que mi cuerpo se movió y callo en mis brazos delicadamente.<em>

-Y…¿Qué planeas hacer Cloud?- Cuestionó mi amigo.  
>-No lo se, ¿que propones?- Tifa estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, se sentía…algo extraño esa sensación que causaba esa extraña chica cerca mió.<br>-Bueno, no podemos dejarla a su suerte…deberíamos cuidarla- Sugirió Zack.  
>-Decidido, eso aremos- Por alguna extraña razón, aunque mi amigo no hubiera propuesto esa idea, yo la hubiera hecho de todas maneras, pero no entiendo por qué –Bueno, tienen que preparar una fogata, buscar agua, comida, un lugar donde dormir…-<br>-¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo que aremos todo eso "nosotros", acaso tu no planeas hacer nada?- Las quejas de Yuffie volvían a empezar. Como odio que esa chica hable, pero por ahora tengo que ocuparme de la dama del bosque.  
>-Si, lo aran solos. Yo me encargo de la chica. De todas formas les voy a ayudar desde este árbol…- me acerque al árbol que sirvió como llegada para la carrera -…será nuestro refugio por ahora-<br>-Muy bien, entendido. Pero…¿qué aremos si nos perdemos?- Zack acertó. Eso no paso por mi cabeza, pero solo una rápida mirada hacia la dama del bosque que aun seguía en mis brazos me dio una idea.  
>-Si alguno no encuentra este árbol, grite la palabra HELP, que significa ayuda, y así alguno de los otros ira en su ayuda- Eso me pareció que la dormida chica me dijo con sus ojos cerrados.<p>

Mi idea les pareció correcta al resto, ya que solo asintieron y partieron hacia a alguna lado del que nos encontrábamos. Solo les dije antes de irse que tengan mucho cuidado y que sean precavidos, ninguno sabe que podríamos hallar en un lugar que no conocemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La dama del bosque se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombra del árbol torcido, por eso le di la espalda y concentre en la tarea que me toco hacer: Encender una fogata._  
>Tengo que hacer una fogata, y para variar no enciende, ¡arrgh! ¡NO ENSIENDE!<br>Vamos, ayúdenme…ramitas…sean buenas…deberían encenderse, hace mas de media hora que estoy frotándolas.  
>Ya me arden un poco las manos, espero que no me duela después…<em>

-¿Huh?- Se despertó.  
>-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me di la vuelta y la vi directamente a los ojos, eran unos ojos oscuros con un brillo que no le entregaban la luz.<br>-S-si- Enseguida intento pararse pero se callo sentada. No lo dude y fui a su lado.  
>-Oye…mmm…deberías descansar…podrías…- No me dejo terminar de hablar, de todas formas las palabras no salían de mi boca.<br>-¿Tu no dejaste que me cayera al suelo?- Sus ojos brillaban mas fuerte.  
>-Bueno…si- No podía responder más que eso.<em> Aunque podía haberle dicho…no, no, no…no le diré nada más.<em>  
>-Gracias, señor chocobobo- Me abrazo. <em>¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Chocobobo? Suena…adorable de sus labios…¿¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¿Cómo va a sonar "adorable" que me diga chocobobo?<em>  
>-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?- Me soltó de sus brazos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.<br>-No, no lo se. No me lo dijiste- _¿Cómo no pude haberlo sabido, además no se lo diría a un extraño? Pero, quiero decirle…No…no le voy a decir, ¡es una extraña!_  
>-Cloud, Cloud Strife- ¡Paff! (Golpe mental en mi frente)<em> ¿Cómo le pude decir? ¿Acaso ya no tengo "control"?<em>  
>-Ah…Cloud- Hizo una pequeña pausa para poner su mano en el mentón -Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…es un bonito nombre, ¿puedo decirte así?- Dijo mi nombre en diferentes formas. <em>Aww…nunca me había agradado escuchar mi nombre tanto.<em>  
>-Emm…bueno…si, supongo que si- <em>¿Cómo pude decir SI? Es una EX-TRA-ÑA ¿Aun no lo entiendo?<em>  
>-Que bien. Gracias, Cloud- Sonrió especialmente, antes de su desmayo no la vi sonreír de esa manera. Era una sonrisa sincera, no como las de antes. Esas eran de, de…diversión.<em> Aunque cada sonrisa es…es…¡BASTA CLOUD!<em>  
>-D-denada- Di por terminada la conversación. <em>Después de todo, tengo que seguir con la fogata ¡que no enciende!<em>

Me senté en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba encendiendo la fogata y le di la espalda a la chica.  
><em>Tal vez es una problema de las ramitas, puede que estén defectuosas. Vamos Cloud, ¿cómo unas ramas pueden estar defectuosas? Que yo sepa no hay ramas "defectuosas".<em>

-Oye…yo puedo ayudarte- Me di vuelta.  
>-No hace falta…tu descansa- Volví mi mirada a las ramas.<br>-Se te olvida que "vivo" en este bosque…se prender fogatas desde los 5 años- ¿5 años? ¿Oí bien? O sea que vive en este bosque desde esa edad. _No, no puede ser posible ¿cómo una niña puede vivir en un bosque desde los 5 años? Puede que acampe con su padre pero…¡no debo preocuparme por eso, es una "chica" que "apenas" conozco!_  
>-No…yo puedo solo-<br>-Pero…se nota que no puedes- Sonaba sincera pero no me rendiría.  
>-No, tu descansa-<br>-Esta bien, como digas- Sus palabras poseían algo de sarcasmo, entonces me sonrió algo divertida. _Tenia que hacer que esas ramitas hicieran fuego._

Me concentre en lo mió. Frote las ramas mas fuerte aun, pero resultó que eso me hacia doler mucho mas las manos, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy…como es la palabra que busco…muy tonto y no me doy cuenta del daño que me ocasiono.  
>Solté las ramas, me dolía mucho…pero no, no me rendiría por un simple dolor, seguiría intentando. <em>Duele mucho…y cada ves mas, pero tengo que hacerlo<em>. Me concentre tanto en no sentir el dolor de mis manos, que no me di cuenta que se había levantado. Ella paso sus manos a través de mi cintura y las apoyó en mis manos, su piel se sentía muy suave con la mía, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella debía descansar no hacer lo que me tocaba a mí.

-No hace falta que lo hagas-  
>-Pero si no hago algo te lastimaras mucho- La dama del bosque se encontraba atrás mió, pero…con solo escucharla hablar puedo saber su expresión, imaginármela. Sonaba triste y ¿preocupada?.<br>-No te preocupes…estoy bien- No quiero que haga nada.  
>-No te creo, por favor déjame ayudarte…es lo menos que puedo hacer- Sus palabras sonaban como suplicas, para pagarme un favor. Que yo sepa no hice nada para que mereciera su ayuda…<br>-No debes agradecerme nada…-  
>-Si, debo- Me interrumpió –Ahora, suelta las ramas y déjame a mi encender el fuego- No pude decir nada, solo hacer lo que ella me pidió. Sentí que sus palabras eran las acciones que mi mente tomaría en segundos.<p>

Tomo las ramas en sus delicados dedos y las froto con una habilidad sorprendente, como si de leer se tratase, por unos 5 minutos.

-Ahora sopla- Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras, se creó como una chispa y sople. Entonces el fuego comenzó a arder.  
>-¿Co-cómo pudiste…?- Estaba sorprendido, pero ella me interrumpió.<br>-Vivo en el bosque…ya te lo había dicho, "Cloud"- Remarco mi nombre, me gustaba que lo dijera, sonaba dulce…no dulce no, sin no…¡BASTA! ¿La palabra "desconocida" acaso significa otra cosa para mí ahora?  
>-Gracias- Hice un esfuerzo para sonar frío, pero era realmente difícil con sus brazos a mi alrededor, proporcionándome su calor…ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué aun no los quito?<br>-Denada- Aun no los quitaba y se nos acababan las palabras.  
>-Emm…aun…mm…tienes…tienes tus brazos…mm…en…- Ella los retiro rápidamente y me di vuelta, apartándome del fuego para no quemarme, para verla a la cara. Estaba ¿ruborizada? No…es solo mi imaginación.<br>-L-lo siento mucho-

Ella bajo su cabeza algo avergonzada, entonces empezó a moverse de un lado al otro. Levanto su cara, inclino la cabeza para un costado y se comenzó a caer hacia un lado. Hábilmente me pare y cayó en mis brazos justo a tiempo, creo que ya se hizo una costumbre. Ella coloco su mano en su frente y me miro directamente a los ojos como pocos se atrevían a hacer.

-Deberían decirte héroe- ¿Héroe? ¿Cómo podía decirme así? Si no había logrado salvar nadie en Nibelheim con lo del accidente. Antes de contestar baje la vista para que no pudiera mirarme.  
>-No es así- Pude escuchar que mi voz sonó melancólica.<br>-Esa es una mentira. No te conozco, pero…se que no eres malo- La volví a mirar, sonreía. ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo hacia para tener una sonrisa así de enorme en la cara? Seguro que si le decía mi pasado, se le borraría esa sonrisa.  
>-Pero eso no tiene sentido, no soy un héroe-<br>-Entonces…¿por qué no dejaste que me cayera las dos veces? y…¿por qué aun me tienes en tus brazos?- Me miro extrañada con una sonrisa.  
>-…- No sabia que responder, no tenia un por qué, solo sabia que no la iba a dejar tocar el piso.<br>-Porque eres un héroe. Solo uno salva a alguien que no conoce, solo un héroe lo cuida…- Al parecer ya no se le ocurrían más ejemplos, pero tenía mucha razón. Estaba en lo cierto.  
>-¿Soy un héroe? Nunca logre salvar a nadie antes- Nunca lo había hecho y ni había podido<br>-Bueno, al menos eres MI héroe- Sonrió otra ves. No entiendo como ella podía saber que decir en el momento preciso…o eso me parecía que siempre hacia.  
>-Em…- Fui interrumpido.<p>

-¡Encontramos comida…!- Escuche la voz de Yuffie y solté a Tifa, dejándola sentada.  
>-¡…y agua!- Mi mejor amigo se veía feliz, seguro que había hecho algo con esa chica que le gusta.<br>-No hace falta que lo griten- La novia de Zack los regaño un poco solo para ver como reaccionaban, luego empezó a reírse sin parar.  
>-Veo que la dama del bosque ya despertó- Hace unos segundos Zack se encontraba con su "novia" y ahora se hallaba al lado de la chica que me hacia llamar "héroe".<br>-La asustaste- Dije remarcando lo obvio.  
>-Oh…lo siento- Extendió una mano para tomar la de la asustada –Señorita…-<br>-Tifa, Tifa Lockhart- Ella estiro su mano, Zack la tomo y la beso delicadamente. Era solo un saludo de cortesía, pero por alguna razón, por primera ves quería golpear realmente a mi amigo –No hace falta que me saludes así…un simple "hola" esta bien- Eso me tranquilizo, pero no entiendo por qué. Ella se levanto del suelo con un poco de dificultada, iba a ayudarla pero Zack estaba mas cerca y se adelanto.

La dama del bosque se sentó en el suelo hace unos minutos para poder irse a su casa o…donde ella vivía. Me acerque, ya que al parecer solo usaba su voz con migo. No entiendo bien por qué lo hace, otra cosa que no se, pero de cierta manera me agrada.

-Toma…debes comer…- Le dije ofreciéndole una fruta.  
>-No es necesario. Estoy bien, cómela tu…se nota que no tienen mucha comida- Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.<br>-¿Segura?- Aun dudaba.  
>-Si- Me pareció que contestaba con sinceridad, pero me extrañaba al mismo tiempo. Su repuesta no termino de convencerme nunca.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Descansamos un rato. Hacia mucho frío, aunque aun no anochecía, había sido muy buena idea prender una fogata. Yuffie temblaba, Aerith abrazaba fuertemente a mi amigo para no tener "frío", Zack hacia mucho esfuerzo para no sonrojarse y yo, por alguna razón que desconozco, analizaba todo lo que sabía hasta ahora de Tifa, ya me convencí de que ese era su nombre verdadero ya que me di cuenta de que no tenía razón alguna para mentir.

-¿Enserio sabes como salir?- Me acerque a ella. Al parecer la tome por sorpresa ya que dio un pequeño salto.  
>-Si…tan segura como que tus ojos son tan azules como el mar- ¿Mis…ojos? ¿Azules como el mar? Nunca pensé en eso, me parecían ojos "normales".<br>-¿Crees que son azules?- Me intrigaba si lo creía así.  
>-Si…un bonito tono azul- Me sonrió de una manera feliz.<br>-Gra-gracias- Tartamudee, por alguna razón. Últimamente no se NADA.  
>-No agradezcas por la verdad- Sonrió y luego me miro intrigada –¿Me dejarías verlos de mas cerca?- La pregunta me sorprendió…¿quería…ver…mi ojos…de mas…cerca?<br>-Mmm- Mire mis perseguidores me prestaban atención. No, estaban conversando –Si quieres- Ella se sorprendió pero pronto se alegro de que la dejara. Además no me molestaba mucho que miraran mis ojos…y ella…me lo pidió tan amablemente…  
>-Sin duda, son muy bonitos- Las palabras salían dulces como los caramelos de su boca. Me agrada…¡BASTA! Esta bien que nos ayude, pero no debo seguir así ¡NO! No debo.<br>-Gracias, otra vez- Me aleje y para que deje de observarme.  
>-L-lo siento si te incomode…se que piensas que soy una extraña…- ¿Cómo sabia lo que yo pensaba? –…pero no haría nada malo. No soy cruel como piensas- ¿Ella creía que era cruel? ¡Hay no! Que no piense lo que no es así…pero no debería interesarme, después de todo, ella se quedara en el bosque. Aun no entiendo por qué demonios me importa lo que piensa, ni un día llevo de haberla conocido.<br>-No…tranquila. Mi personalidad ya es así-  
>-Ahh...¿seguro?- ¿Qué me estaba preguntando? ¿Cómo no voy a saber como soy yo?<br>-Si, mucho- Ella no me creyó pero entonces jiro la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor –¿Te encuentras bien?- Sus desmayos me preocupaban demasiado cuando no deberían ser así.  
>-Si, si…no te preocupes estaré bien- No tardo mucho en responder, ella ocultaba algo, de eso si estaba seguro.<p>

La deje y me fui a la fogata. Aunque no tenía frío, bueno nunca tenia frío, quería ver como estaba la fogata que tan rápidamente ella había logrado encender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vámonos- Les dije al resto del grupo. La dama del bosque ya estaba lista y paresia que andaba bien.

Comenzamos a caminar. Incluso parecía que estábamos en círculos, pero no dudo en que la guía conocía al bosque como la palma de su mano.

-¿Crees que nos guiara a los micros?- Oí decir a Yuffie entre susurros.  
>-No lo se…no confío mucho, es una extraña. ¿Acaso Strife se volvió loco?- Aerith respondía con el mismo tono de voz que su amiga.<br>-Confió en ella…no nos llevara a ninguna trampa- Una ves termine de decir esto el piso comenzó a caerse. Era una trampa.

-¡Ahhh!- Todos gritamos, incluido yo. Era una trampa puesta por un cazador, seguramente.

-¿Todos están bien?- Pregunte. Habíamos caído unos arriba del otro, por así decirlo, ya que no había mucho espacio en el fondo.  
>-Si- Oí la voz chillona de Yuffie y la de la novia de Zack.<br>-Eso creo- Era Zack quejándose. Faltaba alguien…  
>-Oh…si que fue una gran caída- Ya apareció –Bueno…mmm…¿quien subirá asta arriba para sacarnos a todos de aquí?-<br>-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así si tu fuiste la que nos trajo hasta este agujero?- Yuffie no pudo aguantar ese comentario, se nota que "nada es para siempre".  
>-No es mi culpa. No puedo saber donde está cada trampa- Tifa tenia razón pero no calmaba a la de Wutai, tenia que pensar en algo…piensa Cloud.<br>-"Deberías"…¡después de todo nos guías!- ¡Vamos Cloud! Piensa…  
>-Si no quieres que los guíe esta bien…después de todo YO gane la carrera, así que no debo ayudarles en nada-<br>-Est…- Aerith le tapo la boca a su amiga de cabellos cortos.  
>-No quiso decir eso…ella…lo siente, señorita Tifa- Zack intento solucionar las cosas…pero ella no lo escucharía a <em>él<em>. Estaba preparándose para trepar, tenia que pensar en algo…¡ya se!  
>-¿Enserio quieres irte?- ¡Esa no era mi idea! ¿Por qué le pregunte eso? Encima soné como si me importara, aunque no se si me importa…<br>-Puede ser…- Estaba algo enfadada, pero dejo de tratar de subir las paredes del hoyo para escapar de nosotros –Pero antes…los sacare de que aquí- Ya volvía a hablar como antes, como alguien que se preocupa y…¡BASTA! ¡Debo dejar de intentar describirla!.

Empezó a trepar. Iba bien, hasta que se detuvo. Sus manos dejaban de sostenerse en las pequeñas gritas que se encontraban en las paredes, sus dedos ya no la sujetaban, se caía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Una persona no puede desmayarse tantas veces en un día, algo le ocurría…de eso ya estoy convencido. La atrape en mis brazos, después de todo estaba mas cerca. Casi me caigo al piso cuando la agarre, pero si lo hacia la lastimaría y no permitiría eso. Rápidamente, Tifa, recupero el conocimiento y creo que vi algo en sus mejillas, de color…rosado o algo así…

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- Me preocupaba…y quería ver si me decía la verdad.  
>-S-si…no te preocupes- No me dijo la verdad.<br>-¿Enserio?- Me acerque un poco a su rostro y la mire fijamente.  
>-Si…ya te lo dije antes- Me mentía, pero después de todo era un "extraño héroe" para ella.<br>-Esta bien- Murmure no muy convencido, me perdí en mis pensamientos, aun cerca de su cara…pero su voz me hizo regresar.  
>-Me siento bien…- La mire sin entender –Me refiero…a que…ya puedes…puedes…- Enseguida la baje, no me había dado cuenta de que aun la contenía contra mi pecho.<br>-Perdón- ¡Que me trague la tierra!  
>-No importa, Cloud- Me gustaría decirle que repita unas mil veces mas mi nombre…¡¿Y para que quiero yo que lo repita tantas veces? Cada vez me entiendo menos.<br>-Subiré yo…si lo haces tu puede que te mates en el intento-  
>-No…es importante…yo los metí aquí y…- Intentaba convencerme de que ella lo vuelva a hacer.<br>-No…no lo harás- No la dejaría otra vez, una persona no puede tentar tantas veces a la suerte.  
>-Pero…- Es alguien muy insistente…y sigo describiéndola.<br>-No, es no- Había tomado una decisión y no me aria cambiar de parecer.  
>-Como digas- Dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en el piso –Ten mucho cuidado- Estaba por comenzar a trepar, y su comentario me tomo por sorpresa…¿Se preocupaba…por mi?<p>

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a escalar o lo que sea que hacia en ese momento. Tenia que sacarla de ahí de alguna manera segura en la cual no sufriera ningún desmayo. De todas formas estaba claro que subiría primero por si algo pasaba, al menos yo no la dejaría subir ultima.  
><em>¡Llegue! Ya era hora…como siempre, la tercera es la vencida.<em>

-¡Cloud!- Me asome a la orilla del pozo –¡Busca algo para subir rápido!- Zack decía lo obvio.  
>-¡Enseguida!- Me dedique a ver a la dama del bosque. Aunque estaba en la oscuridad pude ver que un brillo iluminaba sus ojos.<p>

Empecé a buscar con la vista algo útil pero no había nada, nada, nada…

-¡Lo siento…aquí no haya absolutamente nada!- Les dije a mis compañeros de viaje.  
>-¡Entonces busca los árboles del noreste!- No me esperaba que Tifa halla hablado.<br>-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Aerith.  
>-Si no recuerdo mal, hay árboles más juntos uno con el otro por aquí cerca. Ahí crecen extensas y fuertes enredaderas…puedes usarlas como cuerdas- Ella no se dio vuelta a responder la repuesta de la castaña, si no que siguió hablando con migo, continuando su comentario.<br>-¿Dónde es que están?- Ahora sabia que utilizar, solo faltaba donde encontrarlo.  
>-Mmm…busca una marca en uno de los árboles, hay como una "X"…eso significa que debes caminar en dirección contraria al árbol, ahí lo encontraras…no puedes perderte. Confío en ti, Cloud- Repítelo, repite mi nombre una vez mas…por favor…¡Cloud! Concéntrate.<p>

Toque con la yema de los dedos cada árbol, hasta encontrar la "X". Mire para el lado contrario a esta y me encontré con que los árboles formaban una cueva de hojas. Camine hasta llegar, no se encontraba tan lejos. Cuando llegue, note que mucho mas adelante había algo parecido a un refugio. Mi curiosidad me gano por mucho, y me encamine ahí. _Si, sin duda es un refugio_. Entre y me encontré con cosas bastante curiosas, como libros, entre ellos el Loveless, una bata de ¿doctor?, un cepillo, cosas poco interesantes y…¿una foto?  
>La imagen se encontraba en algo parecido a un marco, había <em>una niñita morocha sonriendo sosteniendo una de las manos de su…creo que es su padre…y de fondo… ¿eso es Nibelheim? No…no puede ser, aunque no recuerde mucho mi hogar, ese no es…estoy seguro…es solo un pueblo parecido. <em>Termine de convencerme de que solo era una imagen de algún pueblo, no Nibelheim, y fui en busca de la enredadera.

Encontré muy rápido la enredadera, Tifa tenia razón, crecían muchas y muy fuertes ahí.

-Cuidado…ahí va la enredadera- Todos se corrieron y la tire.  
>-¿Quién va primero?- Cuestiono Aerith.<br>-¡YO!- Yuffie estaba apunto de subir cuando Zack la agarro de la nuca de su remera corta.  
>-No…la señorita Tifa será la primera- Como agradezco que sea mi amigo.<br>-Solo Tifa esta bien…pero no importa, que suba ella- Le sonrió a Yuffie, pero esta solo la ignoro con algo de enfado.  
>-No…subes tu Tifa…Zack tiene razón…-No termino e hablar y la dama del bosque se había levantado del piso y preparado para subir por la supuesta soga.<p>

Cada ves que ella despegaba un brazo de la enredadera para ponerlo sobre su cabeza sujetando la soga, sentía que mi corazón estaba apunto de recibir una bala. No comprendo por qué.  
>Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Tifa, al parecer, se encontraba mucho mejor ya que iba a la delantera doblando su estado de alerta.<p>

-Bueno…- Señalo un punto del que provenía mucha luz – Allí están sus micros…un placer haberlos guiado- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Con la emoción todos se lanzaron a correr en la dirección señalada. Yo iba a correr también pero la vi. Estaba recostada en el suelo, se había desmallado de nuevo y, esta ves, no reaccionaba. La tome delicadamente en mis brazos y salí del bosque.

-Cloud, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- Me pregunto cuando me vio salir de esa trampa de árboles.  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?- Aerith coloco una de sus manos en su boca remarcando su asombro.<br>-No lo se…pero necesita atención medica- Solo se me ocurría una forma de ayudarla en esos instantes, no la podía dejar en la intemperie.  
>-Y…¿que tienes en mente?- A veces sentía que Zack leía mi mente.<br>-Solo se me ocurre llevarla a nuestra escuela-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero q les aya agradado ^^<strong>  
><strong>Arigato x los reviews...espero muchos en este cap<strong>  
><strong>Hasta el proximo Cap ;)<strong>

**Saya-chan**


	4. Un día mas para mi, el primero para ti

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO REEDITADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA VARIOS HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE REPARADO!**

**Advertencia:** Esto es un AU y puede llegar a tener un ligero OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me perstenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>NA:** Hello ;)

Agradecimientos especiales a: **.0oo0  
><strong>¡Tu review en verdad me puso muy feliz! ^^

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida

Capitulo 4: Un día mas para mi, el primero para ti.

Bueno. Ahora me encuentro en la enfermería de la escuela a la que asisto. Ayer, por culpa de mis compañeros, nos perdimos en el bosque y una chica morocha, de ojos marrones lindos y ¡BASTA DE ESO! Ejem, ejem…sigo…apareció en el bosque ofreciéndonos ayuda si ganábamos una carrera. Pensé que sería fácil pero me había equivocado, la "dama del bosque" era muy rápida y termino ganando. Luego por alguna razón se desmayo y la ayudamos. Al despertar, nos guio hasta la salida del bosque, donde los micros que nos llevaron a la excursión se encontraban, no sin antes habernos caído a una trampa. Antes de salir, quería darle las gracias, después de todo sin ella no hubiéramos salido nunca, (creo que estoy exagerando un poco) pero la encontré tirada en el suelo sin despertarse. Entonces solo pude hacer una cosa: llevarla a mi escuela para que recibiera atención médica. Ni loco la dejaría tirada en el suelo a su suerte, Tifa, ese es su nombre, me había dicho que era como un "héroe", _su_ héroe…

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?- Pregunte cuando pude entrar en el consultorio.  
>-Bueno…no sabría decirte bien su estado, está bien alimentada y en buena condición física. Para saber cómo está realmente debería hacer un chequeo completo, pero para eso debe de estar despierta- Respondió el doctor acomodándose sus anteojos redondos. La mire para…para…no se para que, quería verla. Estaba dormida plácidamente, con sus ojos cerrados, era un ángel de cabellos negros.<br>-Gracias- Odiaba actuar tan educado, pero era la única forma del que doctor me respondiera.  
>-No hay de que, ese es mi trabajo. ¿Podrías cuidarla? Necesito hacerle una visita al director-<br>-Esta bien- Me apresure a contestar.  
>-Gracias, señor Strife- Que feo que suena mi apellido con el "señor" adelante.<p>

El médico se fue del consultorio, dejándome a mi solo con Tifa. Ella verdaderamente era un ángel. No pude contener a mi mano de acariciarle la cabeza, tocando su suave cabellera lacia. Entonces empezó a moverse un poco entre las sabanas que la cubrían hasta los hombros.

-Esos ojos azul marino…- Dijo susurrando mirándome directamente a los ojos, hasta que supo a quien le pertenecían -¿Cloud?-  
>-Si- Solo me miraba fijamente, era una de las pocas personas que lo hacía –Tranquila, solo te desmayaste-<br>-Oh…no debí haber corrido tanto- Sonrió, pero su voz sonaba a mentira.  
>-¿Segura que fue eso?- La pregunta salió de mis labios sin querer.<br>-Mmm…si, si…segura- El aire se había tornado algo incomodo para mi gusto. Entonces desvié la vista de los ojos de la dama del bosque y mire mi mano. _¡Sigue ahí! Que no la vea, que no la vea…_

Cuando rompí nuestro contacto visual, ella desvió su vista al lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo miro con mucha atención. Vio las paredes blancas, la vitrina con unos medicamentos, el piso…entonces salto de la camilla y salió corriendo. Yo salí tras ella, no la dejaría sola en la enorme escuela.

-"¿Done estoy? Recuerdo que estaba en la salida del bosque y luego…luego…el latir del corazón de una persona… ¿el de quién?. Quiero volver a mi hogar…ni siquiera se que es este lugar, es muy raro…las paredes son blancas con franjas rojas. Nunca en mi vida vi algo así…bueno…solo cuando…"-

La alcance y la…la…la abracé. La estreche contra mi pecho para que se tranquilizara. Primero lucho contra mí, seguro que era porque no sabía quién era, pero luego…se tranquilizo. No entiendo porque, pero…  
>-"Son…latidos de corazón. ¿De quién son? Me parecen familiares. Son muy tranquilizantes, que…que incluso parecen una canción de cuna, esa que mi mama tocaba en su piano antes de enfermarse y morir. ¿Quién…eres…?"-<br>Se durmió, menos mal que estaba en mis brazos sino se hubiera caído y golpeado.

La lleve al consultorio. El doctor me hecho cuando entre con ella, claro, no antes de sacármela de los brazos. Incluso me prohibió verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que hay en la escuela. Mientras recordaba lo que Tifa me había dicho en el bosque. ¿_En verdad soy héroe? Yo no creo eso, pero ella parecía convencida. Además los héroes no existen y si lo hicieran yo no soy uno de ellos, aunque ella dijo que…¿¡DESDE CUANDO ESCUCHO A ALGUIEN QUE APENAS CONOSCO! Debería dejar de acercarme a ella, es…es…una ¿extraña? Creo que no la debo llamar así, pero…ella dijo que era un extraño, mejor…_

-¡Clooooud! ¿Acaso me escuchas?- Salí de mis pensamiento.  
>-¿Qué pasa, Zack?- Respondí con algo de indiferencia.<br>-¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me pregunto muy preocupado.  
>-¿Quién?- Parecía que me acaba de despertar y me enteraba de algo.<br>-Vamos, Cloud…no te hagas el tonto, ¡Tifa! Me refiero a Tifa…¿cómo se encuentra?- ¿A quien le decía tonto?  
>-Ahh…mmm…bien…está bien, pero no me dejan verla -<br>-¿Enserio? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Me dijo mientras me daba una mirada reprochadora.  
>-Nada…no hice nada. Solo se asusto y se durmió- No le diría que la abrace…eso es entre ella y yo.<br>-Mmm…bueno, me alegra que se encuentre bien, pero tengo que ir con Angeal- Angeal Haewley es el mentor y "hermano mayor" de Zack.  
>-Adiós, Zack- Salude con una mano.<br>-¡Nos vemos luego!- Grito mientras se alejaba. Al fin paz.

Tenía que entretenerme en algo, ya que no podía estar…digo, cuidar a Tifa porque el médico ese me echo, debía tener algo que hacer pero no lo que se acercaba.

-¡Striiiiiiiiife!- Se parecía a Zack, pero era mil veces peor.  
>-¿Qué quieres, Yuffie?- Estaba enojado porque no podía estar en el consultorio, ahora ella llenaría el vaso.<br>-Nada, solo vengo a molestarte- Dijo riéndose con esa risa insoportable que tiene.  
>-Admites que molestas- Dije lo más tranquilo que podía en esos momentos.<br>-Puede ser, pero…en realidad no venía a eso, quería saber cómo esta esa chica del bosque-  
>-Bien, solo necesita descansar-<br>-No me refería a su salud…- Torno su rostro serio, era la primera vez que la veía así -…sino a cómo se tomo el tema de que no volvería a su bosque- El comentario me sorprendió por completo. No había pensado eso y, al perecer, no se lo tomo bien…debería preguntarle luego, cuando se sienta mejor.  
>-No lo sé- Mentí, lo único que pude hacer.<br>-Ah, está bien- Se fue sin despedirse dando brincos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al parecer, últimamente tengo el mismo problema. No sé donde estoy, otra vez. Esto es algo incomodo, siempre odie no saber mi ubicación o perderme, pero…al menos, Cloud está conmigo. Él me protegerá, bueno eso creo…No lo conozco muy bien, pero siento que no es la primera vez que nos vemos, no sé cuando, no sé donde, pero esos ojos azul marino me son muy familiares. Creo que lo mejor es que deje de penar en esas cosas y levantarme._  
>Abrí los ojos y busque una mirada de color azul. Pero solo había un hombre mayor de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color que el pelo. Me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y una tarjeta en su bata blanca decía "Dr. Hollander".<p>

-Con que ya despertaste…que bien- Me dijo acomodándose sus anteojos.  
>-¿D-dónde está Cloud?- Pregunte un poco asustada.<br>-¿Cloud? Se refiere a Strife ¿no?- Hizo un poco de memoria, ya que poso su mano en su mentón –Lo saque de mi consultorio-  
>-Tráigalo- Prácticamente grite de la desesperación.<br>-No puedo, señorita. No sé donde se encuentra- Me asuste mucho, observe a mi alrededor y solo estaba ese hombre. No quería estar sola.  
>-¡CLOOOOOUD!- Grite desesperadamente los más fuerte que mi voz alcanzaba cuando ese hombre intento inyectarme una no se que, era puntiaguda y contenía un liquido transparente que supuse que no era agua.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuche mi nombre. ¿Quiénes me decían Cloud? Solo Zack y…y…Tifa.  
>Empecé a correr desesperadamente, sin importarme a quien golpeara o tirara al suelo en mi carrera. Solo tenía que llegar al lado de ella y golpear a quien sea que la haya hecho gritar, no sé por qué el deseo de golpear, pero lo tenía latente.<br>_Otra vez mi nombre, parece que proviene de la enfermería. Eso me dice que no le agrado la idea que quedarse con un desconocido.  
><em>Abrí la puerta del consultorio y la vi a ella temblando en un rincón del suelo y al Dr. Hollander con una jeringa en la mano. No lo dude y lo golpee en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con la marca de mi puño en el rostro. Me arrime a Tifa que parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunte como nunca solía hacerlo, tiernamente.  
>-S-si…eso creo- Con que ese medico de…¡LO MATARE!<br>-Entonces te hizo algo ¿no?- Estaba completamente enojado, no podía controlar la furia que ardía en mí, me daban ganas de agarrar un bisturí y matarlo.  
>-No, no…tranquilízate- Coloco una de sus manos en mi rostro y me acaricio suavemente –No hace falta, que te enojes ¿sí?- Sonrió como ella sabe hacer.<br>-Es-esta bien- ¿Tartamudee? ¿Desde cuándo lo hago?  
>-Pero…- Continuo hablando -…Muchas gracias, Cloud- Sentí que mi corazón se había paralizado por unos segundos, para luego seguir sus latidos lentamente.<br>-…- Las palabras dejaron de salir de mi boca. ¿¡Que me sucede!

El doctor se levanto cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe que le había dado. Sus anteojos se rompieron, entonces abrió un cajón y saco unos nuevos. No era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba, así que de precaución mando a hacer muchos lentes hace ya unos años.

-Muy bien, muy bien- Comenzó a hablar Hollander –Ya que la chica se encuentra bien, puedo empezar con los chequeos médicos, pero antes el director quiere hablar con ella…por eso…- Me levante del suelo y me acerque para que me oyera.  
>-Escuche con mucha atención. Puede que ella necesite que veas su estado, o no, pero no te dejare que le pongas un solo dedo en sima- Parecía que el hombre comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo y, con más razón, continué hablando –Yo la llevare a la dirección-<p>

Hollander no hizo más que tragar saliva. Tome la suave (Ya empecé otra vez) mano de Tifa y le sonreí, parecía muy feliz de no tener que estar en ese consultorio, o eso creo yo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Me pregunto mientras caminábamos.  
>-En una escuela privada- No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, no sé por qué pero mis mejillas se sentían calientes.<br>-¿Una…escuela?- Parecía no saber que era.  
>-Si…una escuela, donde vas y estudias- La mire a la cara, no sabía que era realmente –Nunca has ido a una ¿verdad?-<br>-No…o si. No lo sé, si lo hice no lo recuerdo- ¿Acaso perdió la memoria?  
>-Ah…mmm…¿Alguna pregunta más?- ¿¡Qué acabo de decir! Ahh…si, acabo de preguntarle si quería saber algo más. ¿Por qué ella me altera de esta manera?<br>-Mmm- Coloco su mano libre en el mentón -¿Qué enseñan?- Convencido: Nunca fue a una escuela.  
>-Matemáticas, Lengua, Química, Anatomía, Historia, en mi opinión la peor materia de todas, también hay clases de gimnasia- Hable como si me emocionara la escuela, pero estaba encerrado ahí adentro.<br>-¿Historia?- Susurro –Que interesante...-  
>-Llegamos a la dirección- Solté suavemente su mano, yo estaba consciente de que aun la sostenía.<br>-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí- Se estaba quejando.  
>-Yo me quedare afuera esperando- No pensé antes de hablar.<br>-¿Enserio?- Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como en el bosque.  
>-Si- Asentí.<p>

Ella toco la puerta de una forma tímida. A los segundos de la acción anterior, una voz elegante dijo "Adelante".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud dijo que me esperaría afuera, así que no tenía por qué temer, pero aun así me aterraba estar sin él en un lugar desconocido.

-Buenas tardes- Un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico, rubio, de ojos un tanto azulados, comenzó a hablarme.  
>-¿Q-quién eres?- Me daba miedo ese hombre.<br>-Soy Rufus Shinra Jr., director del colegio y usted es…- ¿Tendría que decirle mi nombre?  
>-Tifa Lockheart-<br>-Mmm…Lockheart, curioso apellido- (N/A: Rufus dice eso porque "Lockheart" significa "Corazón cerrado") -¿De dónde eres?- Dijo mientras miraba una planilla con algo escrito.  
>-No le puedo decir tanto a un desconocido- Ya le había dicho eso a Cloud.<br>-Esta bien, ¿pero me dirías tu edad?- No tenía problemas con esa pregunta.  
>-Tengo 15 años-<br>-¿Y…donde viviste todo este tiempo? En un pueblo seguro que no- Estaba en lo cierto.  
>-Desde los 5, vivo en un bosque, sola- Me entristecía decir que estaba sola. Por eso me acerque a aquellas personas, para dejar ese sentimiento a un lado.<br>-Seguro que te molestan tantas preguntas- Asentí -Supongo que no tienes a donde ir…por eso, ¿te gustaría quedarte en esta escuela?- Si querías, quería, quería, quería con todo mi ser estar ahí, ya no me sentiría tan sola, no con Cloud.  
>-Si- Estaba emocionada y…y muy feliz.<br>-Me dijeron que conoces a Strife…- Hizo una pausa para esperar que asintiera -…entonces puedo ponerte en su grado- ¿En su grado? ¿Él no se molestaría por eso?  
>-E-esta bien- Mi cabeza no estaba segura, mi corazón estaba muy seguro, y mi boca solo pudo dudar.<br>-Muy bien, en unas horas iras a buscar tú uniforme. Mi secretaria, Shera, te buscara y llevara a buscarlo-  
>-Pero…¿no es mucho para…para…?- Me interrumpió y sonrió. Esa sonrisa me dio confianza, no debía dudar en que no era una mala persona.<br>-Esta institución es para chicos que han perdido a su familia o parte de ella, no te preocupes-  
>-Muchas gracias- Nunca nadie había sido tan mable conmigo, solo un científico que fue a mi bosque hace un tiempo, pero esa persona se fue y nunca regreso y…Cloud.<br>-Ahora ve, Shera se encargara de todos los detalles, de donde dormirás, y lo demás. Nos vemos, señorita Lockheart -  
>-Adiós- Le salude con una mano y salí.<p>

Me tire arriba de Cloud. Estaba muy emocionada, al fin podría…podría…podría recordar lo que era estar con personas que te quieren. Lo abrace con mucha fuerza, como si se me escapara por entre los dedos. Casi lloro de la alegría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levante para recibir a Tifa y una vez cerró la puerta, salto sobre mi tirándome al suelo. Note que tenía una sonrisa enorme, no entiendo que le habrá dicho el director Shinra, pero eso hizo que me abrazara con mucha fuerza. Como no podía quedarme toda la vida tirado en el suelo con ella en sima, aunque…quería, no, no…yo no quería o ¿sí?

-Tifa, podrías…- Me abrazo con mucha más fuerza, ¿por qué?  
>-Es…es…la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- No me di cuenta de eso.<br>-Pero…no tienes que estar tan feliz porque yo te llame por tu nombre- Se levanto suavemente para no hacerme daño y se sentó en el piso. Yo me senté en frente de ella.  
>-Si que tengo que estar feliz, después de todo…eres mi primer amigo- ¿El…primero?<br>-…- No conteste, su primer amigo…¿era yo?  
>-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo cuando el silencio se volvió molesto.<br>-Nada…pensaba que, tal vez, quisieras…ver toda la escuela- ¡Paff! (Golpe mental en mi frente) Ella no quiere que "yo" le muestre el colegio, seguro que…  
>-¿Toda la escuela? ¿Tú me la mostrarías?- Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, su cabello caía un poco en su cara y sonreía aun emocionada.<br>-S-si, si- Otra vez tartamudeando, ¿Qué me sucede?

Empezamos a caminar y ella con cada cosa que veía se sorprendía aun mas, por suerte ese día no había clases y podíamos pasear por todos los salones. Creo que a ella le agrado mucho la idea de recorrer el colegio, pero no me quiso decir por qué. Incluso fuimos a mi salón.

-¿Aquí es donde estudias?- Fue el salón que mas examino.  
>-Si, la mayoría de mis clases- Principalmente la materia que más odio, historia.<br>-¿Y dónde te sientas?- Al parecer le interesaba mucho mi lugar.  
>-En el fondo, al lado de la ventana- Ella lentamente llego a mi lugar y se sentó en él. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y miro hacia afuera, cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos los volvió a abrir. Entonces me miro y sonrió.<br>-Sabes elegir…tiene una vista hermosa- Le sonreí, no entiendo por qué pero me causo felicidad ese comentario.  
>-¿Señorita Lockheart?- Me di vuelta para ver quien llamaba a Tifa. Era la secretaria del director, Shera.<br>-Si- Respondió ello con una sonrisa. ¿Qué hacia la secretaria del director buscado a Tifa?  
>-Ven conmigo, por favor- La dama del bosque asintió y se encamino a donde sea que iría con la secretaria.<br>-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte algo incrédulo.  
>-No te lo diré…luego te darás cuenta- Guiñó el ojos mientras se alejaba caminando, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Cuando se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, agache la cabeza y sentí como mis mejillas me ardían, algo que nunca me había sucedido antes, pero Tifa hace que mi interior se vuelva loco.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguí a la secretaria…se llamaba…mmm…¡a si! Shera. Me guio por muchos pasillos, bueno, a mi me parecieron muchos.  
>Luego de caminar, llegamos a una puerta que decía: "Solo personal autorizado". Ella la abrió y encendió una luz. Cuando me arrime a ver que había dentro, me encontré con muuuchos uniformes, de un lado los de hombre y, del otro, el de mujeres.<p>

-Bien…haber, ¿qué medidas tienes?- Me pregunto. ¿Qué son las medidas?  
>-¿Medidas?- Tenia que preguntar, sino estaría ahí mucho tiempo.<br>-Oh, disculpa. Mmm…- Con el movimiento de sus dedos haciendo unos círculos al aire, dejo de pensar y habló –Da una vuelta, por favor- Moví la cabeza en señal de sí e hice lo que dijo. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma y ella empezó a buscar entre muchos uniformes.  
>-¡Lo encontré!- Exclamo luego de un rato de remover mucha ropa –Mañana póntelo y ve al salón del 3°A- Yo me quede viendo de más cerca el uniforme.<br>-Bueno, ahora sígueme- Dijo luego de acomodar un poco la ropa.  
>-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Cuestione ocultando mi emoción.<br>-A tu habitación- ¿Dijo "habitación"? O sea que dormiría en una cama y no en hojas. No digo que las hojas no fueran cómodas, pero aun recuerdo la comodidad de una cama. Siempre se había sentido tan bien, las cobijas abrigándome…  
>-Este es tu dormitorio, tienes una compañera- Me saco de mis pensamientos, mire atentamente la puerta y decía N°319.<br>-¿Compañera? ¿Quién?- Así que haría una amiga nueva, nunca tuve una…donde yo vivía, solo había chicos.  
>-Aerith Gainsborough - Ese nombre me era muy familiar…ya lo escuche alguna vez.<p>

La secretaria toco la puerta y una voz dulce voz le dio permiso para entrar. Yo me asome para ver quién sería la persona con la que compartiría mi habitación, la que sería mi primera amiga.

-¿Secretaria Shera? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto una chica de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
>-Oh, solo vengo a presentarte a tu nueva compañera de cuarto, espero que se lleven bien. Debo regresar a mi trabajo, nos vemos después-<p>

Me sonrió y dedico un "suerte" y se fue, mientras que yo entre al cuarto con las únicas pertenencias que poseía. Tenía algo de miedo, lo desconocido siempre aterra, pero me agrado encontrarme con "esos" ojos verdes.

-La dama del bosque…- Susurro, pero yo alcance a oírla.  
>-¿Quién?-<br>-Me refiero a ti, eres la chica que estaba en el bosque- Ahora entendía. ¿Dama del bosque? Que bonito apodo…  
>-Si, soy yo- Le sonreí, su mirada me traía felicidad…más de la que ya tenía.<br>-Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Ahora lo recuerdo, ella era la chica que siempre estaba cerca del chico que me dice "señorita Tifa"  
>-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…pero solo fue por la carrera.- Esa era una gran mentira.<br>-Me alegra de que estés bien, Zack estaba muy preocupado por ti- Zack…así que ese es su nombre –Zack estaba muy ocupado y no me dijo tu nombre, ¿me lo dirías?- Se notaba que hablaba muy formal, pero era agradable hablar con alguien así.  
>-Tifa Lockheart…pero dime Tifa- Me regalo una sonrisa y me dijo donde guardar mi uniforme.<p>

Hable muy poco. La mayor parte del tiempo fue ella quien hablo, diciéndome cosas sobre algunos profesores, los horarios, etc., pero lo que más me alegro fue que me dijo: "No eres como Yuffie, tu si escuchas. Me alegra de que seas mi _amiga_". Mi primera amiga…

-¿Y a qué división iras?- Me pregunto con algo de sueño.  
>-A la…"B"- Dije casi en un bostezo con los ojos cerrados.<br>-Entonces…iras con Cloud- Me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.  
>-S-si- Creo que mis mejillas ardieron un poco. Nunca me había pasado algo así antes, o eso supongo.<br>-Jaja…que bien. Al parecer ustedes dos se llevan muy bien- Se rio y bostezo –Que descanses bien, Tifa-  
>-Igualmente, Aerith- Yo también bostecé mientras apagaba la luz.<br>-No te olvides que las clases empiezan mañana a las 8.00- Comento acurrucándose en su cama.  
>-Si, si…no me voy a olvidar- Dije con mucho cansancio.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Qué hora es? Mmm…son las 7.58… _Me tardo solo unos segundo en darme cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, bueno como pude. De todas formas, Aerith me explico cómo se ponía el uniforme, ya que supuso que no sabía. La noche anterior me dijo que me dejaba usar su cepillo para peinarme. Recuerdo que cuando era una niña tenía uno de color blanco, uno que mi madre usaba diciéndome "Que lindo cabello tienes, Tifa". _No debo recordar eso, siempre me dan ganas de llorara cuando lo hago._  
>Termine con mi cabello y Salí corriendo. Pero…¿Dónde se dictaban las clases?<em> Creo que ya me perdí…¿qué voy a hacer? Qué buena forma de comenzar las clases…<em>  
>Mire un reloj que había y ya eran las 8.15. <em>Ya llegue tarde…¿qué voy a hacer?<em>... y cuando creí que ese día no llegaría a clases, vi un cartel que indicaba donde se encontraba cada salón de clases. _¡Estoy salvada!_

Comencé a correr. Entonces un cartelito arriba de una puerta indicaba el salón al que asistiría. Tome aire, coloque mi mano en el picaporte, lo gire, abrí la puerta y entre, con algo de miedo.

-¿Necesita algo?- Mire a mi alrededor, había unos 42 alumnos, aproximadamente y todos me miraba a excepción de uno.  
>-Mmm…no…quería, quería…mmm…- No sabía que decir estaba tan nerviosa.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Esa voz, me parece muy familiar…_  
>Mire hacia donde la voz provenía. ¿<em>Tifa? ¿Qué hace aquí? Desde ayer a la tarde no la veo, creí que se había ido…para siempre y…sin despedirse. <em>Sin duda era ella, estaba parada ahí sin poder decir algo. Debo admitir que avergonzada se ve tie-tie…_¡No lo diré! _Tierna…_y lo dije…_

-¿Tifa?- Se me escapo.  
>-¿Huh?- Ella me miro y toda la clase se volteo a verme, incluyendo a la profesora. Enseguida puse una cara falsa de desinterés.<br>-Señor Strife, ¿la conoce?- Pregunto la profesora.  
>-Si- Casi tartamudeo, pero no permitiría que mis compañeros me vean de esa manera.<br>-¿Usted lo conoce?- Le pregunto a Tifa, ella solo logro asentir con la cabeza a gachas -¿Podrías decirme que necesitas?- Volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Tifa. En ese momento me dice cuenta de que usaba el uniforme de la escuela…acaso ella…  
>-Mmm…- Al parecer las palabras no salían de sus labios, estaban atoradas en la garganta.<p>

Entonces con un leve toque de puerta el Director Shinra entro.

-Veo que la muchacha llego tarde a su primera clase- Dijo formalmente el director, con una sonrisa.  
>-¿Es una nueva alumna?- Pregunto la profesora.<br>-Si, lamento no haberlo dicho antes- Se disculpo Shinra.  
>-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, jovencita?- Parecía reprochar a Tifa.<br>-Yo…yo- Ella también sintió esa pregunta algo reprochadora.  
>-No la culpe, ella no habla con gente que no conoce. Déjeme presentarla, si no es molestia para ella…- Hizo una pausa para ver que hacia la dama dl bosque, ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación –Su nombre es Tifa Lockheart, es la nueva alumna de la escuela. Por favor, espero que la traten bien, no es una chica que esta acostumbrada a la presencia de mucha gente. Hasta luego- Se despidió de la clase y se acerco a Tifa, para decirle algo que escuche claramente –Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en informármelo. Adiós, señorita Lockheart- Ella le sonrió, una forma de agradecerle.<br>-Muy bien, Lockheart. Por favor tome asiento en…mmm…por allí, en anteúltimo lugar al lado de la ventana- Menciono la profesora, pero apenas la escuche.

Estaba muy concentrado en…en…¿cómo le quedaba el uniforme femenino a Tifa? _No…no estaba mirando eso._ Se le veía muy bien, el color blanco de la camisa con la corbata roja, y la polleara azulada se movía al compas de su caminar. Entonces, debo admitir, regrese a la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me dio la impresión de que la profesora era algo estricta, pero era amable. Me dijo que me sentara ¿delante de Cloud? _No lo puedo creer, estoy tan nerviosa…vamos Tifa, respira hondo. Solo es un amigo, pero…se siente tan raro…Antes no sentí nada de esto…_  
>Cloud me estaba mirando, parecía sorprendido. Entonces les sonreí y…se…no se que le paso…solo sonrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la clase lo estaba mirando, miro a la ventana y cerro lo ojos. <em>Se veía…veía…apuesto…no, no, no…no se veía así…se veía como si estuviera en paz. <em>Si no recuerdo mal, los dos encuentros que tuvimos, él se veía ignorante, en el primero, y enojado en el segundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de terminar, les aviso que "geringa" es esa cosa con una aguja que los medicos o enfermeras usan para inyectar las vacunas (por si en sus paises los llaman con otro nombre)<strong>  
><strong>Si tienen alguna duda diganmela x medio de algun review...no los molesto mas ^^<strong>

**Saya-chan**


	5. ¿Qué es eso que mi corazón siente?

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO REEDITADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA VARIOS HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE REPARADO!**

**Advertencia:** Esto es un AU y puede llegar a tener un ligero OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me perstenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>NA:** Hola ^^

Les traigo el CAPITULO 5 con un poco de atraso, sepan perdonarme. Espero que les agrade y dejen un review criticandome o felicitandome o ambas cosas xD  
>Los dejo leer tranquilos ;)<p>

Saya-chan

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué es eso que mi corazón siente?

No puedo creer que este en la escuela, en mi salón de clases. _¿Podría acaso yo ser más feliz? Creo que no. ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?…después de todo…_  
>Uno: sigue siendo alguien que no conozco.<br>Dos: ella dijo que no me diría nada por ser un desconocido (bueno…no con esas palabras)  
>Tres: no sé ni lo que piensa de mi (sé que es una mentira, piensa que soy un héroe)<br>Cuatro: vivía en un bosque ¿Cómo puede llegar a adaptarse a estudiar cosas que ni siquiera sabe?  
>Cinco: … (Sinceramente no se me ocurre nada más)<br>No sé que me sucede…antes de que se apareciera yo era una persona clara con sus intenciones de estar "solo" aunque algunas personas, claro que Zack, Yuffie y Aerith, no lo entendieran. Cuando apareció, la vi y era…_debo decir la verdad_…muy bonita. Después, su sonrisa no-se-qué-diablo-hizo conmigo y empezó a cambiarme, a confundirme, hasta el punto de no saber nada, literalmente. En ese bosque ella dijo que era un "héroe", su héroe…allí ya no sabía lo que hacía. También coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me ayudo con la fogata, mencionó que mis ojos eran azules como el mar…Al final se desmayo y tuve que traerla hasta mi escuela para que recibiera atención médica y, para variar, al no reconocer donde estaba, salió corriendo e hice lo que menos pensaba en hacer para calmarla: abrazarla. La tome por sorpresa y comenzó a golpearme, pero por alguna razón se quedo dormida. Al llevarla al consultorio ese medico de…(contrólate, Cloud) me hecho del consultorio y, luego, no sé que le hizo a Tifa y recibió un golpe en la cara de mi parte. Bla, bla, bla, hablo con el director, me abrazo logrando tirarme al piso y ser esa la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre…Además la lleve a un tour por la escuela, hasta que la secretaria del director se la llevo. Me puse triste en ese momento, comencé a pensar que no la vería nunca más, que se había ido sin despedirse…hasta que apareció en mi clase con el uniforme femenino de la escuela. Me llene tanto de felicidad que no se cómo describir como me agrado verla otra vez con su sonrisa.

Estoy en la aburrida clase de historia. Siempre me hace recordar todas aquellas cosas que me persiguen en las noches...cuando estoy completamente solo en la oscuridad.

-Señor Strife, ¿está prestando atención?- La profesora me atrapo.  
>-No…no lo estoy haciendo- No le iba a mentir.<br>-¿Cómo se atreve a contestarme así?- ¿No se cansa de retarme todo el tiempo?  
>-Usted quiere la verdad, y yo como buen alumno la digo- Me dan ganas de salir por la puerta e irme…y para variar, La materia que mas odio+la profesora que no soporto=ARGHH<br>-No terminará bien, Strife- Se dio la vuelta y miro a Tifa que estaba perdida con el paisaje –A ustedes también debo regañarla, Lockheart- Se dio cuenta de que no prestaba atención por mi culpa…  
>-No hace falta, yo sé mucho sobre el tema- La profesora quería probarla, se notaba por la mirada que puso.<br>-¿A si? Entonces dime que es lo que estaba explicando- Si no contestaba bien, ella se llevaría una enorme uno de por vida sin importar lo nueva que sea en la escuela.  
>-Acaba de decir exactamente: la Tragedia de Nibelheim fue la destrucción más devastadora en todo el mundo. Con ella termino la guerra en la que estaba envuelta el planeta gracias a la "supuesta muerte" de un ser al cual no se tiene información alguna y la desaparición de los hombres que iniciaron y finalizaron ese apocalipsis, Sephiroth y sus hermanos. No se ha sabido nada de estos traidores desde la destrucción del pueblo. Se confirmo que solo un niño sobrevivió a la masacre luego de revisar el Monte Nibel, lugar donde el chico se refugio del incendio provocado por el, ahora nombrado, Señor de la Muerte Blanca…Tragedias Mundiales, Volumen uno. Sección de Masacres, Pagina 38- Nunca vi asombrarse a esa profesora como lo había hecho hoy. Por mi parte, recordé el dia de la tragedia, a mi madre ser asesinada frente a mis ojos…sin poder hacer nada…<br>-¿C-como…-Toda la clase pudo notar el asombro de la maestra.  
>-Tengo ese libro, creo que los leí al menos unas…50 veces- Ella no la dejo terminar, y precia tener una mirada de superioridad. Al parecer la maestra tendría que tratarla mejor.<br>-Muy bien…bien hecho- No dijo nada mas, supuse que fue porque las palabras no salían de su boca. Tifa me miro muy complacida y me regalo una de sus sonrisas, cuando se dio vuelta di el suspiro que me había aguantado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te quedarías en la escuela?- Me encontraba caminando por los corredores cercanos al patio con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.  
>-Porque si no, no sería una sorpresa- Era la primera vez que salía al patio y estaba dando vueltas por todos lados.<br>-¿Y para qué querías sorprenderme?- Era mucho más fácil ser yo con toda la escuela cerca, pero aun así seguía siendo complicado.  
>-Para poder ver más expresiones en tu cara- ¿Qué? No entendí…pero ya no quería hablar, quería verla observar todo el patio con admiración.<br>-¡Clooooud!- Me di la vuelta ya que me llamaban. Era Zack. Al parecer, a la gente le gusta gritar mi nombre…  
>-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte como siempre.<br>-Nada…solo te llame- Dijo entrecortadamente, ya que había corrido, al parecer buscándome.  
>-Mas bien, gritaste- Dije mirando la atención que había recibido mi amigo. Con una sola mirada fría, todas las personas se dieron la vuelta y siguieron en lo suyo.<br>-Je,je- Comento rascándose la nuca -…es que te estaba buscando. Espere a que salgas del salón, pero ya no estabas…- Miro a Tifa y luego volvió la vista a mi -¿Por qué?- Su cerebro estaba trabajando de una manera diferente a la normal, entonces me apresure en contestarle.  
>-Tifa quería ver el jardín de la escuela- Fiuu (sonido de mi salvación mental). Su cerebro dejo de trabajar de la manera que no quería, es un chico con mucha imaginación.<br>-Ahh…¿cómo se encuentra?- ¿Para qué me lo pregunta a mi?  
>-Pregúntaselo a ella, la tienes ahí- Respondí señalando a la dama del bosque.<br>-Bueno, pero no te enojes- Iba a responderle algo pero enseguida me dejo atrás y ce acerco a Tifa. Él la tomo de la mano, le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar y beso su mano. Note que ella se había sonrojado, entonces, sin poder negarme, mi cuerpo se movió en dirección a ellos, baje la cabeza, tome a Tifa de la mano y me la lleve hacia alguna parte. Pude ver que Zack quedo completamente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Se siente raro…este sentimiento en mi corazón ¿Qué será?

-Oye…¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Tifa luego de un rato. Aun la sostenía de la mano y no se había negado en nada. ¿Acaso le agradaba?  
>-Mmm…a un lugar- No puedo creer que le dije eso. Ella me miro de una forma rara, preguntando con la mirada a dónde –A…la biblioteca- Agregue para que se tranquilizara. Pareció funcionar y (como siempre) me di cuenta a donde la estaba llevando ¡ACASO ESTOY LOCO! No, no puedo estarlo, solo que…no le agradará para nada un lugar así.<br>-¿Enserio? ¿A…la biblioteca?- Me pregunto, ¿se había emocionado?  
>-Si…enserio ¿Quieres ir?-<br>-Si, me gustaría buscar libros diferentes- Estaba emocionada y la claridad del patio de la escuela la hacía ver tan…tan…esa sonrisa con la luz se veía indescriptible.  
>-…- No dije una sola palabra más.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegamos- Anuncie abriendo una puerta. Ella no podía creer que existieran tantos libros.  
>-¿Esto…es…una…biblioteca?- Sus ojos se abrían de par en par y brillaban intensamente.<br>-Sí. ¿Quieres buscar algún libro?- Ella estaba sorprendida. Enseguida dio unos pasos y empezó a buscar en las bibliotecas cercanas.  
>-Ayúdame a buscar el LOVELESS- Hay no…dijo las palabras mágicas.<br>-¿Alguien dijo LOVELESS?- Y por arte de magia, apareció.  
>-¿Q-quién eres?- Se notaba en las expresiones de su cara que estaba asustada, por eso me acerque y tome su delicada mano. Pareció haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero enseguida note que solo una pisca de su susto se había ido, ya que apretó mi mano con fuerza.<br>-Soy Génesis, el bibliotecario- Si, era él. El amante del Loveless y actor profesional. Cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color. Se distinguía a la distancia quien era –Si quieres mi ayuda, pídela- Algo le pasaba a ese hombre. Se había quedado unos minutos mirando a Tifa y le había ofrecido su ayuda. Que yo sepa, nunca le dijo algo así a alguien. Si lo que buscabas no era sobre el Loveless, no te ayudaba ni aunque te arrodillaras y le imploraras.  
>-Oh…gracias- Sonrió felizmente –Me gustaría una edición de algún libro, uno interesante y…diferente a las tragedias- Tifa me miraba muy agradecida. Incluso, mientras Génesis buscaba, intento decirme algo, pero luego se arrepintió y solo me sonreía tapándose los ojos con su flequillo.<br>-Aquí tienes- Le entrego unos cuatro libros a la dama del bosque –Espero verte pronto por aquí, por favor- Agrego antes de irse hacia alguna parte, no me interesaba su "asunto pendiente", como nos había dicho hace un rato ya.  
>-Gracias- Grito Tifa mientras el hombre se alejaba.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Cloud- El comentario me tomo desprevenido.  
>-¿P-por qué?- La sorpresa se noto en mis palabras.<br>-Por…por todo- Al parecer le costaba hablarme. No me miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera ocultarme su rostro –Por no haberme dejado caer al suelo todas esas veces, por dejarme ver tus ojos, por cuidarme en el consultorio, por guiarme y llevarme a muchos lugares en estos días, por haberme mostrado un mundo diferente, por no enojarte cuando no te quise decir a donde iba, por ser mi héroe, por…por…- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y decir rápidamente-…por ser la primera persona a la que puedo decirle realmente "mi amigo"-  
>-…- No pude decirle nada. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y…tampoco sabía que decirle. ¿Acaso ella pensaba todo eso de mí? Me lo dijo sin rodeos, directamente me confesó que era su amigo. No sé por qué pero mi corazón empezó a ir más rápido que antes, sentía que me golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, pero, por otro lado, no estaba feliz. Sentía que no quería que el resto de su vida me diga "amigo"…<em>ya no entiendo nada ¿Por qué me comporto así con ella?<br>_-L-lo siento- Comenzó a caminar más rápido alejándose de mí. Entonces tome su mano, para no dejarla irse lejos.  
>-No te disculpes…- Solo alcance a susurrar eso. Estábamos solos en esa parte, después de todo. Las clases habían empezado hacia un rato y no me había dado cuenta, no escuche la campana en ningún momento.<br>-Pero…- La acerque hacia mí, se veía tan nerviosa, deseando nunca haberme dicho eso. Le toque los labios con mi dedo índice para que no diga más y que me dejara hablar.  
>-No te disculpes, yo debería pedirte perdón por no haberte contestado. Lo siento mucho, Tifa- Hice una pausa para quitar mi dedo de sus suaves labios, tuve el deseo de con la punta de mis dedos seguir el contorno de esos labios –Gracias, rara vez tengo a alguien que me dice que es mi amigo verdadero…pero no es porque no lo intenten sino que yo no dejo que se me acerque la gente…Es a causa de lo que me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, que soy así…- Entonces no me dejo continuar hablando, fue su turno de posar sus dedos en mis labios.<br>-Shh- Me hizo para que no digiera mas palabras –Un "lo siento" me basta- Sonrió, agradecida. Incluso pude ver que sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, con lágrimas de felicidad supuse.

Entonces, en silencio, ella comenzó a caminar. Con mi mano aun en contacto con la suya. Por un momento sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en a donde me llevaba, solo lo que me dijo pasaba por mi cabeza _…la primera persona a la que puedo decirle realmente "mi amigo"…_

-Llegamos- Escuche a su voz hablar, su hermosa voz. ¡PENCE QUE ME HABIA RECUPERADO!  
>-¿A dónde?- Recién en ese momento mi cerebro empezó a preguntarse en qué lugar estaba.<br>-No seas tonto, al salón de clase- Paff (Golpe mental en mi frente) Debí haberlo sabido, tenía una puerta en frente diciendo 2°B. Ella soltó mi mano para entrar, no sin antes haberla sostenido por unos segundos más, probando una vez más a ver si el tiempo se detenía.  
>-No me digas así- Me queje. Qué raro…nunca lo hago…todo me da lo mismo.<br>-Esta bien…intentare no hacerlo más- Me sonrió y se sentó en su banco, para observar el paisaje del ventanal.

La profesora de esa tarde no había ido, sin avisar, como de costumbre. Entonces tuvimos que quedarnos en el salón hasta que terminara la hora. Alguno que otro se escapaba, sabiendo que sus padres, con profesor o no, su hijo se escabulló de la clase.  
><em>Tiene suerte, ya ni recuerdo como era que te regañaran, retaran o te desearan lo mejor cada día…<em>

-¿Cloud? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Que voz tan melodiosa…  
>-S-si- Dije con la cara de Tifa muy cerca mío. Al parecer nadie nos miraba, pero ya no me importaba el resto, me importaba la cercanía que Tifa se había encargado de crear.<br>-Me alegra- Dio un suspiro de alegría y se alejo_, Pero yo no quería…quería tenerla cerca aun mas tiempo… _para comenzar a leer uno de los libros que había cargado yo esa mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No puedo creer que le haya dicho todo eso…No puedo creer que pensé que se había enojado…No puedo creer que no me dejara ir…No puedo creer que esos ojos azulados me sean tan familiares…No puedo creer que me haya dicho que le había pasado algo malo en su pasado. Apenas nos conocemos y…parece como si nos encontramos después de mucho, mucho tiempo…Haay…debería dejar de pensar tanto, en un lugar como el salón…debería ir a un lugar más tranquilo…más como mi bosque…  
><em>Mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba sola. Ni siquiera Cloud estaba conmigo en el salón.  
><em>Qué raro…seguro que tenia mejores cosas que hacer.<em>  
>Comencé a caminar hacia el patio, había mucho pasto pero pocos árboles que me recordaran al bosque. Camine mucho mas y al fin encontré lo que quería. No había nadie, como en casa…un pequeño conjunto de arboles altos, perfectos para pensar lo que se pasaba por mi cabeza.<br>_¿Qué es esto que siento en el pecho cuando veo sus ojos, cuando me mira, cuando sonríe, cuando me sujeta de la mano, cuando me ayuda, cuando me explica las cosas, cuando me defiende, cuando agacha la cabeza, cuando escucho su voz , cuando…?…ahh…no puedo seguir así. Tengo que averiguar lo que me sucede…ya no…no puedo estar sin saberlo más…se siente extraño, es algo que nunca sentí antes. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que mi corazón siente, lo que mi mente intenta recordar, lo que mi voz no logra decir…no se com…_

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros. Me miraban con mucha curiosidad.  
>-Si…una…chica. Hace mucho que no viene una así por estos lados- Dijo otro muchos más grande que el otro y más bajo.<br>-¿Q-quiénes son?- Me aterraba un poco la forma en la me miraban…acaso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Podrías soltarme?- Pregunte arto.  
>-No- Me dijo con esa voz chillona que tiene.<br>-Por favor, Yuffie. ¿Quieres decirme que quieres de mi?- Mientras me hallaba en mis pensamientos, alguien entro al salón y me tomo del brazo llevándome lejos de Tifa, Yuffie.  
>-Esta bien, está bien…te digo. Quiero que me ayudes…con algo-<br>-¿Algo?- Su voz se volvió una más calmada y…agradable.  
>-Bue…mejor dicho "alguien"- Aun mas confundido, comencé a imaginar que quería…Una chica, ¿para qué puede querer a un chico para que la ayude con "alguien"? Pumm (Sonido que yo hice al caer a la tierra y salir de mi nube) –Quiero que…- Me interrumpió mentalmente e hizo una pausa. Espere para que siguiera a hablando pero no lo hacía.<br>-Quieres que…- Haber si seguía. Dio un gran respiro.  
>-Quiero que vayas a ese chico de allá- Señalo un chico morocho que reposaba en una pared –y le preguntes como se llama y te hagas su amigo- Dijo rápidamente, sin tomar aire en ningún momento.<br>-¿Y para que quiero un amigo más?, los que tengo me bastan- Dije lo más tranquilo y lógico que podía –Además ¿Qué has hecho tu para yo deba ayudarte?- Mencione cuando recordé que siempre me molestaba.  
>-Prometo no molestarte mas, por favor- Me suplico –Es muy importante para mí -Dijo cuando estaba a punto de irme y dejarla sola ahí parada. <em>Me arrepentiré de esto luego…<em>  
>-Esta bien- Cuando hoyó mis palabras se sorprendió y me miro muy agradecida. Luego se oculto en algún lugar, como una ninja, y no la volví a ver.<p>

Me acerque a ese chico. Cuando lo vi de cerca note que era un poco más alto que yo y su cabello era color negro. Como no sabía cómo hacerme amigo de alguien, me apoyé a su lado en la pared.

-¿Te conozco?- Me pregunto luego de haberme analizado por un minutos aproximadamente.  
>-No- Conteste, notando que su mirada era rojiza.<br>-Bien, ¿quieres algo de mí?- Pregunto de una forma calmada y tranquilizadora.  
>-Nada- Respondí de la misma forma, que él me hablaba.<br>-Bien- Solo basto eso para volver a su pose de antes. Yo también me acomode en la pared, pero la voz de una chica no me dejo mucho tiempo dentro de mi mente.

-Strife, al fin te encuentro…- Dijo con dificultad, el chico que ni siquiera sabía el nombre la miro y luego cerró sus ojos, tal vez para meterse en su mundo. _No es tan diferente a mi…_  
>-¿Qué sucede, Aerith?- Pregunte mientras ponía mis manos en el pantalones.<br>-¿Has visto a Tifa?- Saque las mano de mis bolsillos, ya no estaba tan tranquilo.  
>-No, ¿por qué preguntas?- ¿Había desaparecido? Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaría nunca…ya que…ya que…no tengo un por qué…solo sé que no me perdonaría.<br>-No la encuentro por ningún lado- Sentí como si hubieran golpeado mi corazón y se hubiera roto. Era mi culpa, debí haberle dicho que me acompañara mientras salía por la puerta del salón, pero…se veía tan concentrada y perdida en un sus pensamientos que no quería despertarla.  
>-¿Dónde puede estar?- Hice un gran esfuerzo para que mi desesperación no se notase.<br>-No lo sé…pero ya no se por donde buscarla- Aerith estaba muy preocupada.  
>-¿A quién buscan?- Se sumo el extraño a la conversación.<br>-A una chica nueva, Tifa Lockheart. Morocha, de ojos con un tono rojizo…- Empezó a describir.  
>-La he visto- Interrumpió el desconocido.<br>-¿Dónde?- Cuestione haciendo lo posible para que no notara mi desesperación.  
>-Se dirigía hacia la zona en la que están esos ladrones- Empecé a imaginar cosas que no me agradaban para nada.<br>-Oh…no- Se asunto la novia de Zack. Tenía que temer, nadie se acercaba a esa zona, ya que se apoderaron unos ladrones del lugar y, como no salían de allí, el director no hizo nada para sacarlos, pero si cometías el error de ir tendrías que olvídate de ser la misma persona de antes.  
>-Arghh- Gruñí -¿¡Nadie le dijo que no tenía que ir hacia halla!- Golpee la pared que tenia al lado, dejándola abollada, intentando dejar mi enojo allí –Gracias, iré a buscarla- Comencé a caminar, sin importar el peligro que corría al estar en ese lugar.<br>-Es muy peligroso- Me advirtió.  
>-No me importa-<br>-Pero puede herirte- Quería convencerme.  
>-No me importa- Seguí comentando mientras me alejaba.<br>-Puede que no regreses- Se unió el chico silencioso a la conversación, hablando pacíficamente.  
>-No me importa- No me detuve.<br>-El año pasado asesinaron a una chica- La castaña quería asustarme, pero lo único que me asustaba era ver una y otra vez la Destrucción de Nibelheim en mis sueños.  
>-Por eso voy- Fue lo último que les dije.<p>

Salí al patio y comencé a correr. Estaba más que preocupado…miles de pensamientos desagradables cruzaron por mi mente. _¡BASTA! Debo de dejar de pensar cosas así, no puedo imaginar que le sucederá. Tengo que llegar lo más rápido que puedo, no me perdonare nunca si llego tarde…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Q-quiénes son?- Volví a preguntar, el ver que intercambiaban miradas.  
>-Somos…personas que cobran la entrada a esta zona- ¿Cobran la entrada?<br>-¿Qué? Pero si yo…no pague nada- Dije los más lógicamente posible.  
>-Por eso, ahora la cobraremos- Me miraron mientras se acercaban a mí. Uno coloca su mano en mi hombro y el otro intento desabrochar mi camisa. No podía moverme. Al estar sentada en el piso con un árbol en mi espalda no podía hacer nada, cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo me sucedería.<br>_Nunca pensé que la vida no sería como en los cuentos…_

-Atrévanse a hacerle algo y no les agradara lo que les are_- ¿Un príncipe?._ Abrí los ojos, pero solo puede ver a un chico parado, los hombres no me dejaban verle la cara.  
>-¿Y qué nos aras, mocoso?- Cuestionaron lo dos al mismo tiempo, sacando unos cuchillos de sus bolsillos.<br>-¿Quieren verlo?- Pregunto el muchacho.  
>-Inténtalo- Lo retaron los hombres.<p>

El chico les dio una patada a uno mandándolo muy lejos de mí. El de cabello negro, teniendo un cuchillo más grande que el de su compañero, corrió hacia mi salvador, este solamente se desplazo hacia un lado, haciendo que el otro se callera al suelo, no sin antes mover en muchas direcciones el cuchillo, para ver si lograba hacerle daño. Fue tan rápida la forma en la que mi "héroe" había terminado con esos hombres, que…no me había prestado atención a quién era.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tifa?- Me pregunto dulcemente, parándose en frente mío, para que esos hombres no me hicieran nada.  
>-…- No conteste y me concentre en mirar a quien me hablaba -¿Cloud?-<br>-Si, soy yo…¿te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar -¿No te hicieron nada estos tipos?- Al pronunciar la última palabra los miro con mucho odio.  
>-Si, bien. No, no me hicieron nada- Cloud suspiro, dejando la preocupación que en sus ojos se hallaba.<br>-Me alegra- Comento, al parecer sonrió, pero no puede ver nada ya que había bajado mi vistan hacia su brazo.  
>-Cloud, estas sangrando- Dije aterrorizada, me sentía muy culpable…si no hubiera ido a ese lugar…<br>-¿Huh?- Miro su brazo. La sangre choreaba, haciéndose camino hasta gotear hasta llegar al suelo -No importa- Agrego restándole importancia a la herida que portaba.  
>-Pero, por mi culpa…- No me dejo terminar.<br>-Tifa, seré tu héroe. Cada vez que estés en problemas, saldré de cualquier lado a protegerte. Es una promesa- ¿Una…promesa? ¿Mi héroe? Al pronunciar esas palabras, sonó…tan serio.  
>-¿Me lo prometes?- Aun no creía posible que él me prometiera algo. Hace unos cuatro días lo había visto…<br>-Si- Asintió –No lo dudes, haré lo posible para que no te suceda nada malo- Sentí que las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. No podía evitarlo. Cloud no lo noto hasta que termino golpear de a unos de los hombres que intentaba vengarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si- Asentí –No lo dudes, hare lo posible para que no te suceda nada malo-

Uno de esos tipos intento hacerme daño, pero personas tan comunes como ellos no lograrían hacerme daño alguno. Solo un golpe más vasto para que se fueran corriendo. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Tifa estaba llorando.

-¿T-Tifa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me asuste. ¿No me di cuenta y le hicieron daño? Me acerque a ella, que estaba sentada en el piso.  
>-S-si- Respondió. Seguía llorando.<br>-Entonces…¿qué te sucede?- Me importaba muy poco que se notara o no la preocupación que tenia.  
>-Nada…solo que…- No la deje hablar. Si al usar su voz hubieran dejado de salirle lagrimas le había prestado atención, pero no sucedió así, seguía llorando. Solo pude rodearla con mis brazos. La sangre ya había de salir, pero la herida tardaría un poco más de tiempo en sanar.<br>-Tranquila, no tienes porque llorar. Te dije que no dejaría que anda malo te pasase, confía en mí- Entonces, ella correspondió mi abrazo, colocando su cara en mi cuello, intentando consolarse, para que no llorar mas, ella sabia como me hacía sentir que este así de triste…o eso pensaba yo.

-L-lo siento- Dijo entrecortadamente, terminando con el prolongado abraso y secándose las lagrimas.  
>-¿Por qué?- Pregunte.<br>-P-por haberte causado problemas- ¿Creía eso? Tome su rostro y, sin soltarlo, con mis pulgares seque las lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro.  
>-Te prometí que te protegería, no es una problema para mi hacerlo- Le sonreí, <em>tal vez eso la tranquilice.<br>_-Gracias, Cloud- Se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios en mi mejilla, besándola. Después cayó en mis brazos. _Se desmayo otra vez, que gracioso…siempre le sucede lo mismo. Tendré que preguntarle por qué le pasa siempre y pedirle la verdad._

Estuve unos minutos abrazándola, viéndola dormida en mi pecho, sentados en el piso. Luego la levante delicadamente del suelo y me dirigí a la enfermería. No regresaría nunca al consultorio del médico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Como esta Tifa?- Me pregunto la novia de Zack.  
>-No lo sé. Dicen que no puedo entrar- Dije un poco molesto.<br>-Siempre te echan ¿verdad, Cloud?- Dijo mi amigo un poco divertido.  
>-No es cierto- Me queje.<br>-Pero si en…- Aerith interrumpió el comentario de Zack dándole un codazo.  
>-Ya, Zack. ¿No ves que esta invalido?- Menciono señalando mi brazo ¿A quién le decía invalido?<br>-¿Alguno de ustedes es Cloud?- Pregunto una de las enfermeras que no me dejo entrar, interrumpiendo mi repuesta.  
>-Soy yo. El vetado- Respondí de mala gana.<br>-Oh…pues puede pasar- ¿Acaso no me recordaba? ¡Casi me sedan por no querer dejar sola a Tifa!

Cuando entre me dirigí a la primer camilla, ahí la había dejado yo, para que estuviera más cerca de la puerta, y si se le ocurría escapar yo la atraparía, como en un juego. Al acercarme, me senté en una silla que había al lado de donde reposaba la dama del bosque y, una vez sentado, puse mi mano en mi mejilla, recordando aquel beso que me dio.

-Hola- Me dijo con una sonrisa –Lamento haberme dormido-  
>-A mi no me pareció que tengas sueño- Estaba pensando como preguntarle directamente lo que me había propuesto hacer.<br>-¿Enserio? Pues sí, tenia sueño- Comento, este era mi turno de hablar, mi oportunidad.  
>-No me gusta dar rodeos, así que quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Por qué te desmayas?- Como siempre, hable con mi gran y buen tacto.<br>-N-no puedo decírtelo- Comento algo asustada, cerrando los ojos, para no verme.  
>-¿Por qué?- Pregunte.<br>-Porque…no quiero que te vayas- Susurro. Cuando intente decir algo más, me di cuenta que se había desmayado o "dormido", otra vez.  
>-No me iré a ningún lado, solo dímelo- Le dije al oído. Me preocupaba tanto, ¿y si…?<br>-¿Strife?- Me di la vuelta -¿Sucede algo?- Era Yuffie, su forma de hablar había cambiado totalmente, ya no era la misma voz que usaba para molestar _¿Hablaba enserio cuando dijo que no me molestaría más?  
><em>-Estoy bien- Respondí mirando a Tifa otra vez.  
>-Me entere…de que se desmayo otra vez- Parecía preocupada por Tifa.<br>-…- No conteste.  
>-Me quería disculpar por lo del bosque, pero veo que…- Suspiro -…volveré después. Adiós y…gracias- Se fue corriendo. No entendí bien por qué las gracias…pero tenía cosas más importantes que entender.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hola?- Hablo una persona del otro lado del teléfono.  
>-Soy yo. Adivina que…- Dijo un hombre en la oscuridad.<br>-Sabes que no me gustan esos juegos, dime de una vez para que me llamaste-  
>-La encontré- Comento con un tono de alegría.<br>-Repítelo- Dijo el teléfono, en un tono sorprendido.  
>-La encontré. Al fin salió de ese bosque-<br>-¿Salió? ¿Cómo es que…?- Comento asombrado la persona del otro lado del teléfono.  
>-Al parecer se canso de vivir en el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo- Interrumpió.<br>-Bien, gracias-  
>-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Pregunto antes de que se cortara la comunicación.<br>-Te lo diré luego, por ahora vigílala. Mantenme informado- Un sonido agudo señalo el final de la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deberías volver a clases- Me sugirió.  
>-No quiero-<br>-¿Por qué?- Pregunto. Hace unos días ella venia a visitarme seguido, me agradaba mucho su compañía.  
>-Porque no quiero- Conteste con una sonrisa.<br>-Solo un día de clases y ya no vas mas-  
>-Si- Asentí y ambas comenzamos a reír.<br>-¿Acaso es por Strife?- Me pregunto con una mirada picara.  
>-¿QUE? No, no, no. Definitivamente no- Respondí mirando para algún lado, intentando evitar su mirada.<br>-No me mientas-  
>-No lo hago- Recalque.<br>-¿Por qué no te creo?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa.  
>-Porque no me tienes mucha confianza- Dije lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.<br>-Puede ser, pero ese no es el caso. Hace cinco días que estas aquí- Yo ya sabía que estaba hace cinco días en la enfermería y, si era necesario, estaría más.  
>-Lo sé, pero no puedo salir- Le recordé.<br>-¿Por qué?- ¿No se cansaba de decirme "por qué"?  
>-Porque no, Yuffie- No le iba a decir, no aun, al menos.<br>-Vaaaamos. Dimeeee- Me suplicaba arrastrando unas vocales.  
>-No, ya te lo dije. Solo espera, tal vez te lo diga- Era una chica impaciente, pero muy agradable. Se había convertido en mi amiga después de haberse disculpado con migo por todo lo que me había dicho en el bosque, claro que yo también le dije "lo siento".<br>_¿Quién lo diría? Aquella persona que me trato mal al principio, se volvió mi mejor amiga.  
><em>-Ese tal vez no me convence- Se rio. Cada vez que venía a verme la enfermería se convertía en un loquero. Ambas nos reíamos como locas. _Hace tiempo que no me reía así…  
><em>-Pues que lo haga- Hubo un silencio y a los segundos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.  
>-¿Por qué siempre terminamos riéndonos así?- Comento mientras no paraba de reírse.<br>-No lo sé, eres muy graciosa- Le dije, riéndome aun mas que ella.  
>-La graciosa eres tú, Tifa-<br>-No es así-  
>-Si lo es-<br>-No-  
>-Si-<br>-No- La risa nunca paraba con Yuffie. Me divertía mucho estar con ella, no hablábamos mucho solo reíamos sin para con nuestras miradas. Incluso me conto algo sobre ella…  
>-¿y cómo va tu plan?- Al parecer no me escucho, se hallaba en las nubes.<br>-¿M-mi plan?- Tartamudeó.  
>-Si…tu plan, en el que está metido Cloud y ese tal Vincent Valentine-<br>-Haa…ese plan. Bien, bueno no se mucho. No puedo hablarle mucho a Strife sobre él, no quiero que se dé cuenta que me gusta Vincent- Me dijo un poco tímida.  
>-No tengas miedo. Para mí que tendrías que hablar con él, en vez de mandar a Cloud- Le dije, ya que en unos de esos días, mientras me hacia la dormida, Cloud me dijo que Yuffie se portaba insoportable por el tema de hacerse amigo de una persona que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.<br>-¡NO! ¡Ni loca! ¿y si me odia?¿y si no me habla nunca más?¿y si..?- Coloque una de mis manos en su hombro para darle ánimos.  
>-Tranquila, yo estaré ahí para que todo salga bien- Levanto su rostro, ilusionada.<br>-¿Enserio?- Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que antes –Gracias, Tifa- Me abrazo con fuerza. Era una chica muy emotiva y activa.  
>-Bueno, debo irme. Mañana vuelvo ¿sí?- Cogió sus cosas y antes de salir espero a que le respondiera.<br>-Si, no me iré a ningún lado- Sonrió y se fue.

_Bien, debo pensar en que le diré a Cloud. Si salgo de aquí me preguntara todo el tiempo ¿por qué me desmayo? y no quiero decirle, no quiero que se preocupe, ya ha hecho suficiente por mi, incluso me prometió ser mi héroe…Me gustaría hacer algo de agradecimientos, pero lo único que llevo a la gente que está cerca mío es sufrimiento, eso incluye a Zack, Aerith y Yuffie. No puedo permitir que por mi culpa les suceda algo malo…no soportaría la carga de sus muertes en mis hombros. Debo pensar en que decir…no quiero mentirle, pero es la única opción que tengo. Si le digo la verdad no podre irme de aquí nunca, fue un error haber aceptado quedarme, pero…quería ver como era su expresión al verme, quería quedarme a su lado más tiempo… No sé por qué mi corazón es el que toma las ordenes cuando estoy a su lado y mi cerebro se niega a funcionar. Ya ni siquiera puedo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él…¿Qué es eso que mi corazón trata de decirme y no le entiendo? Debo descubrirlo antes de que sea muy tarde…_


	6. Mas promesas

**¡ATENCION! ¡ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO REEDITADO, POR EL HECHO DE QUE TENIA VARIOS HERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE YA HE REPARADO!**

**Advertencia:** Esto es un AU y puede llegar a tener un ligero OoC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me perstenecen, sino a Square-Enix. Lo que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>NA:** Aqui les raigo el capitulo N°6 de mi primer fic. Espero que les agrade lo suficiente para que me dejen algun review: enviandome amenazas, felicidades o lo que sea ^^

Agradecimientos a:  
>-Almafuerte<br>-My Whispers In The Dark  
>-zuareniiii<br>-daiana

Muchas Gracias por esas lindas palabras que me animas a seguir..y lo prometo. Aunque me tarde mucho tiempo terminare este fic si o si :)

Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero mi falta de inspiracion y vagancia cuando se convinan provocan mis atrasos, pero no planeo dejar el fic en el abandono (le tengo un gran cariño).  
>No los molesto mas con mis palabras de disculpas y las de peticiones, pero si leen mi fic un simple "sigue asi" me haria muy bien para actualizar mucho mas rapido.<br>Ahh...me olvidaba. Se que estan un poco ansiosos por saber la causa de los desmayos de Tifa, pero tenganme paciencia, en el proximo capitulo es muy probable que de una inmensa pista ^^

Saya-chan ;)

* * *

><p>-Chan…- : Conversación.<br>_Chan…_ : Pensamientos.  
><em>||Chan…||<em> : Flashback.  
>(Chan…) : Comentarios del personaje que relata.<br>"Chan…" : Citación, Sarcasmo o para Remarcar una palabra o varias.  
><em>-"Chan..."-<em> : Pensamientos de algún personaje que NO relata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me alegra haberme aparecido en tu Vida

Capitulo 6: Más promesas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto un joven rubio al ver que no había nada.  
>-En un lugar- Respondió una voz melodiosa.<br>-Ya veo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Volvió a preguntar. Ahora que podía ver un poco más, noto que una chica de unos 5 o 6 años respondía a sus preguntas.  
>-Porque eres lo suficientemente tonto para no acordarte de las cosas, Cloud- Comento con diversión la niña<em>. ¿Eso fue un insulto?<em>  
>-¿Quién eres?- Dijo el rubio al para dejar el último comentario de ella a un lado.<br>-Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar solo, pero…necesito que recuerdes-  
>-¿Recordar?- Repitió el de mirada azulada con un tono de duda en su voz a la vez que ella desaparecía.<p>

La niña se esfumo en el aire, al ritmo de la brisa que comenzó a correr al momento de la última palabra pronunciada por Cloud. Con los minutos de estar parado en algún lugar, comenzaron a formarse figuras alrededor del él, esas comenzaron a tomar la forma de casas y al final resultaron ser un pueblo. _Mi pueblo, Nibelheim…_

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Oyó la voz de alguien hablar. Solo le basto darse la vuelta para…¿verse?. Un chico de cabellos rubios en punta y ojos azules con un brillo especial, caminaba de la mano de una chica desconocida_. No la recuerdo, pero, aun así, me es muy familiar._ Era una niña de la misma o menor edad del Cloud pequeño, él estaba ¿sonrojado? _No puedo ser yo, nunca me sonrojo._  
>-A un lugar, no te quejes. Falta poco- La niña le sonrió. El rubio dejo de preguntar y camino en silencio. El Cloud adolecente los siguió para averiguar a donde se dirigía su "yo" y la muchacha, ya que les traía un poco de curiosidad. <em>¿Acaso es un recuerdo o un sueño? Porque no la recuerdo a ella ¿Quién es?<em>

Ocultándose de la luz y permaneciendo en las sombras, los tres llegaron a un enorme árbol un poco alejado de Nibelheim. La morena soltó al pequeño rubio para darse vuelta, mirarlo a los ojos y crear una conexión que al caminar en las calles no habían logrado, por el miedo de que alguien los viera juntos.

-…- La chica no sabía que decir, pero la mirada no la desconectaba de Cloud.  
>-¿P-para qué m-me llamaste?- Pregunto el niño tartamudeando. <em>Al parecer, tartamudeo desde pequeño.<em>  
>-Bueno…es que…quería…- La oración murió en su boca y dejo la conversación hacia un lado para bajar la cabeza. Verdaderamente las palabras no le salían y tampoco se ordenaban en su cabecita.<br>-Tu padre dice que soy una mala influencia, es malo que estés conmigo- Dijo triste el rubio, preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.  
>-No me importa lo que mi padre diga, tú eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a alejarme de ti porque alguien me lo diga- La contestación de ella fue rápida y decidida –Yo…- La timidez volvió a sus labios.<br>-Pero…por mi culpa…- El chico dudaba de estar con ella, ya que temía de volver a hacerlo daño.  
>-No…no fue tu culpa. No me importa lo que el mundo diga, yo estoy en contra de quien te culpe. Mientras yo sepa la verdad todo va a estar bien, Cloud- La niña tomo la mano de su amigo y empezó a caminar sin emitir sonido alguno<em>. Esa acción se me hace muy familiar… <em>-Bien, ahora juguemos. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la vida a cualquiera, una que solo el Cloud de 16 años pudo ver y apreciar como era debido.  
>-Pero…estas conmigo y…-<br>-…no me pasara nada, por eso mismo. Mientras estés a mi lado yo estaré bien y feliz- Interrumpió la niña.  
>-Esta bien- Aceptó inseguro Cloud -¿Qué jugaremos esta vez?- Añadió con un poco mas de ánimo.<br>-A subir este árbol. El que llega primero le pide algo al otro…¿sí_?- Ese brillo…¿en donde más lo vi? Esa niña se parece a alguien, pero si es de Nibelheim debe estar muerta…como todos los demás…me hubiera gustado conocerla un poco más._  
>-Okey- El chico guiño el ojo, provocando un leve sonrojo de la niña que logro ocultarlo debido a la oscuridad.<br>-Bien, comencemos- Comentó con la cabeza hacia el cielo evitando la mirada del pequeño Cloud –San, ni, ichi…¡GO! (tres, dos, uno…¡VAMOS!)- Ambos comenzaron a trepar el árbol riendo, hace tiempo que no jugaban juntos. Siempre eran separados por todo y todos en el pueblo, su amistad era algo que nadie quería, era "prohibida" y eso lo hacía más interesante.

_Esa forma de contar en regresiva, de correr, de respirar, de sonreír al mismo tiempo en que juega…Me pareces familiar. Este es solo un sueño, no puede ser un recuerdo…estoy seguro de que no lo es, pero mi "conciencia" me dijo que era tonto por no recordar ¿A que se referirá?_

-¡Gane!- Esa palabra saco de sus pensamientos al único que veía a los dos niños, que se escondían y susurraban para no ser escuchados, ocultándose de lo que no les permitía estar juntos.  
>-No se vale, hiciste trampa- Se quejaba la joven.<br>-No es verdad- Afirmaba el rubio, con mucha sinceridad.  
>-Si lo es-<br>-No es así- La chica puso un puchero y asintió en acuerdo a que su compañero era el ganador –Esta bien, has ganado, Cloud- Ella sonrió –Ahora, ¿qué es lo quieres que haga?-  
>-Mmm- Comenzó a pensar Cloud. <em>Yo le pediría que me diga su nombre…<em> -Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que hagas…pero…- Siguió pensando el joven. La chica solo se mantenía atenta a lo que el joven le diría como ganador del juego. Ambos estaban en la capa del árbol y desde ahí podían ver de una mejor manera las estrellas que mostraba el firmamento. -¡Ya se!-  
>-¿Enserio? ¿y qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo con entusiasmo la amiga del pequeño Cloud.<br>-Quiero que me prometas algo-  
>-¿Prometerte?-<br>-Si…si nos separamos por alguna extraña razón y es imposible volver a vernos y nos olvidamos de que existe el otro, hagamos esta promesa para que podamos SIEMPRE volver a estar juntos-  
>-Cloud- Suspiro la niña y comenzó a llorar. <em>¿Por qué llora? A mí me parece que lo que esa versión de mi le dijo es…es dulce.<em>  
>-¿P-por qué lloras? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Comenzó a lamentarse el niño. Como ella no paraba de soltar lagrimas el chico sin pesarlo se paso a la rama en la que ella reposaba y la abrazo.<br>-¿Por qué los latidos de tu corazón son tan tranquilos y relajantes?- El chico abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa para lo luego cerrarlos y comentar algo que no esperaba haber dicho.  
>-Porque tú me relajas mucho- El niño de tan solo 6 años recién cumplidos separo un poco a su compañera. Ella se seco las lágrimas con sus delicados dedos, para luego sonreír tiernamente.<br>-Esta bien, prometasmolo- Ella extendía su mano cerrada con el meñique saliendo.  
>-¿Y qué hago yo con ese dedo?-<br>-Haces lo mismo que yo, pero con la otra mano y los juntamos. Haciendo que sea una promesa eterna, ¿Quieres?-  
>-Promesa eterna…- Susurro para sí mismo –Esta bien- Hizo lo mismo que su miga. Con los dedos cruzados y la estrella fugaz, que paso por el cielo esa noche, sello la promesa eterna.<p>

_¿Una promesa? Yo no recuerdo ninguna. Sin duda ese lugar era Nibelheim, ese era yo y la chica se parecía a alguien que yo vi antes, pero…¿quién?.¡ARGH! Como odio no recordar las cosas…  
><em>Los amigos comenzaron a caminar para volver a sus casas. Fueron a un paso lento, no querían que la noche se acabara tan pronto pero sino regresaban sus familias se darían cuenta de que no dormían en sus camas como ellos creían. Al llegar a la casa de la chica un hombre salió, golpeo a Cloud con un bastón, a la fuerza metió a la niña a la casa y, con su grave voz grito –No quiero volver a ver, _- _¡No puede ser! No escuche el nombre de la chica ¡ARGHH!_

Todo comenzó a desaparecer, incluido él. Ya no había nada y cuando todo dejo de ser algo…Una luz segó sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Despierta, Cloud- Sentía que todo me daba vueltas –¡CLOOOOUD!-  
>-¡Estoy despierto!- Conteste con los ojos cerrados del sueño.<br>-Es mentira, si lo estuvieras tendrías los ojos cerrados- Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras los me los refregaba.  
>-Ya esta, ¿feliz, Zack?- Comente un poco molesto.<br>-Si- Asintió este satisfecho. Entonces solo me tomo unos minutos ver en donde se encontraba mi amigo.  
>-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me agrada que entres en mi habitación sin permiso-<br>-Lo sé, pero era necesario. Ordenes directas de la profesora de Historia de tu salón- ¿No le basta con molestarme en el salón de clases?  
>-¿Desde cuándo haces lo que los profesores dicen?- Tou-che<br>-Desde que Angeal me despertó temprano llamando a mi celular incontable veces para que haga unas sentadillas que no hice- Era obvio. Como era temprano no había nadie despierto, y que mejor que su mejor amigo (yo) para molestar.

Me queje un poco antes de salir de la cama. Cuando lo hice, eché a mi amigo a patadas de mi habitación. Me metí en el baño para ducharme, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, para refrescarme. El verano se acercaba con prisa con cada día y la temperatura aumentaba.  
>Al salir, comencé a vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela. Era la mima rutina que seguía todos los días, de todos los años desde que tenía unos 7 de edad.<br>_Que aburrido…todos los días son lo mismo, pero hoy…_  
>Ese día había tenido un sueño diferente, uno más feliz, al parecer. Era distinto en muchas formas, no era sobre la destrucción de Nibelheim, solo había visto la parte feliz del sueño porque en la última escena Zack me despertó. Justo cuando el hombre ese dijo el nombre de la chica misteriosa…y en ese sueño me veía contento, sonreía de verdad.<p>

-Ya está. Estoy despierto, bañado y cambiado- Dije cuando salí del cuarto. Zack estaba sentado en el piso esperándome.  
>-Tardaste mucho, Cloud-<br>-Pues tú eras el que quería esperarme- Comente antes de bostezar y colocar las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
>-¿Y…ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto mi mejor amigo.<br>-No lo sé, se supone que tú sabrías- ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Entro en mi habitación, me despertó, con su interrupción no puede terminar mi sueño y ahora me preguntaba qué haríamos.  
>-Entonces…mmm…¡visitemos a Tifa!- Comento alegremente.<br>-Pero…- Estaba un poco triste. Hace seis días que no asistía a clases ya. Se quedo en la enfermería durante todo ese tiempo y cada vez que yo la visitaba estaba dormida.  
>-Pero nada, Cloud- Me tomo del brazo y me arrastró por los corredores.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegamos-

_¿Qué fue eso? ¡Hay no! Que no sea Cloud, que no sea Cloud, que no sea Cloud._

-Zack, suéltame-

_¡AHH!_  
>Me tape la cabeza con las sabanas.<br>_No puede ser…no quiero seguir fingiendo. Me duele mucho el corazón cuando lo hago…pero se me acaba el tiempo. No puedo vivir en la enfermería por siempre…en algún momento tengo que salir y antes de eso debo saber responder todas las preguntas que Cloud y yo misma hicimos._

-Hola, Tifa- _¡No me di cuenta! Zack está con él.  
><em>-Zack, está dormida. No creo que responda-Comento Cloud con su distinguida indiferencia.  
>-No importa, siempre hay que saludar a la gente aunque duerma- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Eso no lo sabía.<br>-Vamos, Zack. Dejémosla sola. Seguro que no quiere que la despiertes como tú lo hiciste hoy a la mañana conmigo- Me gustaría poder haber reído de ese comentario.  
>-No fue para tanto, ya tranquilízate-<br>-…- Mi héroe se limito a decir algo más. Por un momento me sentí observada, pero con el tiempo esa sensación se fue y pude abrir los ojos._ Estoy sola…_ Saque la cabeza por las sabanas y me di cuenta de que no había nadie. _Fiuu…salva-…_

-Estas despierta. Lo sabia- _Oh no…_  
>-Ho-hola, Cloud- Salude sin mirarlo a los ojos. Me daba miedo ver la expresión de su rostro, pero…sus ojos eran como imanes y, como siempre terminaba viéndolos.<br>-Hola- Sonrió. _¿Una…sonrisa…sincera?_ -¿Estas mejor?-  
>-S-si. Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar- Atine a decir. Estaba nerviosa y me costaba hablarle.<br>-Me alegra, Tifa- Dijo alegremente, intentando ocultar su felicidad. –Lo siento, pero las clases empiezan pronto- Agrego algo ¿triste?  
>-E-esta bien- Conteste al ver que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte –Te veo…¿después?- Pregunte.<br>-Si- Y como llego se fue por detrás de la puerta.

_No puedo creer que me haya atrapado, ¡seguro que ahora no lo pondré engañar más! Aunque me duela hacerlo es algo que debo hacer…aunque…aunque mi corazón me diga que no. Después de todo mi cabeza es la que me controla…  
>Tengo que ingeniar otro plan o tendré que decirle la verdad…pero no quiero que la sepa…¿y si se va, como ese científico? Haay…como me gustaría que nunca hayan aparecido esos cuatro tipos en mi hogar…<br>_Con el paso del día oí unas cuantas veces la campana de la escuela y deseaba mucho salir, ver a Aerith y a Yuffie, darle las gracias a Cloud, ir a buscar más libros con Cloud, ir a clases…con…Cloud.  
><em>¡No lo puedo creer! Todo lo que quiero hacer es con Cloud…<br>_Cada vez que intentaba pensar algo que hacer sin la presencia de mi héroe terminaba siempre por donde empezaba…_Cloud._ Con estos inevitables pensamientos logre quedarme dormida.

-¡Tifa, Tifa!- Algo me sacudía mucho, pero luego seso, así que intente seguir durmiendo, pero… -¡Vamos Tifa despierta!-  
>-¡AHH!- Grite mientras caía de la cama, más bien mientras me "tiraron" de la cama -¿Q-qué sucede?- Logre preguntar mientras hacia lo posible para sentarme en el piso.<br>-Lo siento, Tifa…pero es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir- Mire hacia donde la voz se originaba, Yuffie. La persona que me había despertado tan bruscamente.  
>-¿Y me lo vas a decir?- Pregunte mientras ella dejaba de hablar para ayudarme a levantar, aunque no era nada necesario.<br>-Si, si…te lo digo. Bueno…- Tomo un gran respiro -¡Me miro!- Solo dos palabras mescladas con mucha emoción provocaron que no entendiera nada de nada.  
>-No te entiendo, Yuffie-<br>-Te explico mejor. Lo que pasa es que estaba caminando con…-  
>-Ve al grano, por favor- Interrumpí amablemente, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se desviaría mucho del tema y nunca terminaría de decirme lo realmente importante.<br>-Ok- Guiño el ojo –Lo que paso, fue que me miro. Vincent, el chico mas apuesto del mundo, me miro solo a mí. Con esos ojos color rojo-miel que tiene- Ella dejo escapar un gran suspiro, estaba completamente enamorada de aquel chico. Yo no podía opinar nada de cómo era la apariencia del tal Valentine, pero según ella era perfecto.  
>-Eso es maravilloso. Debes de estar más que feliz-<br>-Y lo estoy, Teef. Lo estoy- Dio otro suspiro más corto el anterior y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la silla al lado de la camilla.  
>-…- Me limite a dirigirle alguna otra palabra. Me agradaba el silencio de su compañía, se sentía muy agradable y poco incomodo.<p>

-Te tengo que decir algo- El comentario fue algo sorpresivo ya que estaba quedándome dormida otra vez. Cuando observe la cara de mi amiga, esta tenía una expresión mucho más seria de lo normalmente.  
>-¿Qué pasa?- Me daba algo de curiosidad que era eso que la ponía de esa manera.<br>-El Director te echara de la enfermería-  
>-¡¿Qué?- Hice un gran intento de parecer lo más calmada posible, pero en vez de eso di casi un grito.<br>-Me lo dijo hoy a la mañana. No es una persona a la que le agrade que sus estudiantes se salteen materias. Por eso quiere que empieces a ir a clases por las buenas o te echará de la enfermería por las malas- Eso era lo que temía, pero con mi mente ocupada en hallar cada repuesta correcta a cada pregunta, no me percate de que esto ocurriría pronto.  
>-Entonces tendré que salir de una u otra forma, ¿verdad?- Quería estar bien segura de que ya no me podría quedar en la enfermería por más tiempo. <em>El tiempo se me acaba.<br>_ -Si- Asintió –Eso parece- Estaba feliz, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.  
>-¿De qué te alegras?- Cuestione algo enfadada.<br>-De que al fin saldrás de este lugar- ¿Eso la alegraba? A mí me traía miedo…  
>-Pero…- Creo que puse un puchero muy gracioso, ya que Yuffie comenzó a reírse sin parar.<p>

Ninguna dijo algo más, ya que empecé a reír sin parar con la imitación de mi cara con puchero de Yuffie. Ella lo exagero mucho, supongo yo, pero eso me alegro más el día. La visita de Cloud hizo que el día fuera unos de los brillantes, pero se había oscurecido un poco con la noticia de que tendría que regresar a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunte haciendo un gran intento para que mi entusiasmo no se notara.  
>-Si, sabes que yo no miento, Strife- Caminábamos hacia nuestros salones Yuffie y yo.<br>-No se si no mientes pero…¿es verdad?- No confiaba mucho en esa chica, era algo extraña. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera cambiar de personalidad tan rápidamente.  
>-Por milésima vez…¡SIII!- Grito.<br>-No hace falta que grites. Estoy al lado tuyo-  
>-Esta bien, pero no me crees- Era cierto, pero con lo que me dijo no se juega. Para mi, el tema de Tifa es…es…im-…digo que es muy importante. No sé porque aun, pero lo sabré pronto.<em> Estoy seguro de eso.<br>_-Gracias, Yuffie- Agradecí.  
>-De nada…Clo-…¿puedo decirte Cloud? Strife suena muy formal- Se quejaba pero de una manera agradable.<br>-No tengo problema. De hecho prefiero mi nombre…- Lo ultimo lo comente por una idea mía que paso por mi cabeza, una en la que una chica me llamaba Cloud de diferentes formas en un bosque…  
>-Bien, Cloud- Dijo alegremente –Me voy a clases…nos vemos- Salió corriendo a su salón, que estaba un poco cerca del mío y yo mientras me acercaba a la puerta comencé a perderme en mi mente. <em>¿Por qué tengo tanta emoción de que sea mañana? No es porque Tifa vuelva a clases…¿o sí? ¡Como odio no estar seguro de las cosas! No puedo dejar que ella me cambie de esta manera, no soy así para nada…pero, por otro lado no recuerdo nada de antes del Accidente de Nibelheim…solo algunas imágenes borrosas de mi madre y algunas personas del pueblo.<br>_-Llegas tarde, Strife- Salí de mis pensamientos con las palabras de la profesora de Lengua. La de Historia no era la única que me regañaba mucho.  
>-Lo siento- Fui a mi lugar en el salón y mire por la ventana. <em>Cada<em> _vez falta menos…para aquel día…_

Toda la mañana me la pase sin prestar atención en cada clase que tenia. Por suerte, ese día no tenía la de Historia, así que pude relajarme y hacer lo que se antojaba con mayor facilidad.  
><em>¿Quién será aquella niña? ¿Acaso era una amiga mía? No lo sé, aun no la puedo recordar y cada vez me convenzo a mi mismo de que eso era solo un sueño, pero…por otro lado, una chica me dijo que debía recordar… ¿y si en verdad era un recuerdo? ¿Por qué lo habré olvidado? Me veía con tanta felicidad en ese tiempo, junto a la chica.<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas tardes, amigo mío- Dijo un hombre con un tono poético característico en él, como si la persona que tenía en frente fuera alguien que veía todos los días.  
>-¿Cómo has estado, Genesis?- Pregunto otro hombre con el cabello plateado y ojos verdes brillante.<br>-Bien, pero…¿qué te sucedió? Estas destrozado- Comento con un tono preocupado el castaño.  
>-Nada importante, solo es que unos problemas se interpusieron en mi camino- Comento el otro con un tono despreocupado y seguro.<br>-Ohh…quien diría que el Señor de la Muerte Blanca hubiera tenido unos "problemitas"- Dijo su amigo.  
>-No es gracioso, ya tengo un nuevo plan- Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.<br>-No sé si seguir tus planes, ya sabes que la ultima vez, hace 10 años, no termino nada bien…y hay un testigo- El tono de voz usado fue uno de duda e inseguridad, uno que se reflejó en los ojos del amante de Loveless.  
>-Seguro que ni lo recuerda-<br>-No lo creo, se ve que aun está muy afectado-  
>-Pues entonces me encargare de eliminarlo esta vez-<br>-Sephiroth, aun no entiendes nada- Las palabras eran unas de las más verdaderas que salían en sus labios.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con un tono que intentaba demostrar molestia.<br>-El chico ese fue el único que pudo sobrevivir a ti, para mí que deberías tomártelo un poco mas enserio- El tono pórtico se sustituyo por uno más serio.  
>-Tranquilo, esta vez no sobrevivirá- Aseguro el de verde mirada.<br>-¿Cómo estas tan confiado?-  
>-Porque esta vez se la arrebatare frente a sus ojos y no se lo olvidara nunca- Escupió con un aire frio y gélido, que mostraba una venganza de su parte.<br>-No te confíes…- El castaño no parecía estar del lado de su amigo, pero demostraría siempre lo contrario.  
>-No lo volveré a hacer nunca, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- Su cara había tomado facciones mucho más serias por unos minutos, hasta que la media vuelta que pego hacia el lado por el que había llegado con su amigo tapo su rostro –Luego te diré mi plan. No le digas a Angeal que regrese ¿sí?-<br>-Sabes que no puedo cumplir eso-  
>-Entonces haz lo que quieras-<p>

"_Cuando la guerra de las bestias, provoque el fin del mundo  
>La diosa descenderá de los cielos.<br>Alas de luz y oscuridad se extienden a lo lejos.  
>Nos guiara hacia la dicha, y su don será eterno."<em> Fueron los pensamientos que el bibliotecario tenía cuando su amigo desaparecía a la lejanía.  
><em>Tendré que cuidar más al chico y a la chica, si algo les sucede otra vez no podre perdonármelo. Porque esta vez es mi culpa, y no podre demostrar lo contrario. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que esos dos puedan defenderse ante el Señor de la Muerte Blanca, Sephiroth, mi cercano amigo de la infancia.<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Achuu- _Creo que me resfrié._  
>-¿Te refriaste, Cloud?- Dijo Yuffie.<br>-No…no lo creo- No puedo enfermarme.  
>-A mi me parece que si- Al parecer ella tenía razón, volví a estornudar.<br>-Puede ser, es culpa de Zack. Los últimos dos días me despierta súper temprano, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme-  
>-Jeje…¡ya se! Tengo una idea- Prácticamente había gritado de la emoción. <em>No entiendo porque su grito de felicidad por mi resfriado y su idea<em> –Vallamos a la enfermería-  
>-No quiero…Tifa no quiere verme-<br>-¡Iremos de todas formas!- Grito mientras me tomaba de la muñeca, me arrastra por los pasillos y saltaba de felicidad (Por las dudas, no me arrastro, sino que me hizo correr a la fuerza).

Corriendo, corriendo, corriendo y corriendo a la fuerza llegamos a la enfermería. Allí Yuffie dio un gran respiro.

-Bien, este es el plan…- No la deje terminar de hablar.  
>-¿Plan?- Pregunte seguro de que mi cara expresaba que no entendía.<br>-Si…plan. Tifa se dormirá si tú entras pero si lo hago yo primero no será así- Tenía una idea muy interesante y de mi gusto. _Cada vez me agrada más que sea mi amiga.  
><em>-Esta bien, no tengo problema-  
>-Me alegra- Festejo unos segundos –Ahora tu quédate aquí bien calladito y yo entro. Cuando pase un minuto entra ¿sí?- ¿Calladito? Como si hablara mucho.<br>-Bien- Asentí y guarde silencio.

Yuffie comenzó a caminar como si nuestra conversación nunca se hubiese llevado a cabo. Puede escuchar un "Hola, Tifa" y el murmullo de una conversación entre las dos chicas. Espere a que pasara el minuto.  
><em>Estoy nervioso y no entiendo por qué.<br>_Cuando creí que habían pasado el tiempo que Yuffie me dijo, di un gran respiro y entre. La cara de Tifa de sorpresa es una que no me olvidare, se veía…_no empieces otra vez Cloud._

-¿C-Cloud?- Tartamudeo con mucho miedo -¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pensé…pensé- No sabía que decirme.  
>-Yuffie me invito- Dije con la verdad, echándole la culpa a la Wutainense.<br>-¡Yuffie!- Grito reprochadoramente.  
>-Jeje…lo siento pero yo…- Hizo una pausa pera pensar su siguiente movimiento –Me voy- No nos dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos para decirle antes, ya que la velocidad con la que había salido corriendo era asombrosa.<br>-Se fue- Comento sorprendida Tifa.  
>-Si…eso parece-<br>-¿Heh?- Al parecer se acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba conmigo, por la mirada de terror que coloco -¿N-no tienes clases hoy?- Desvió la vista para la ventana de la enfermería, intentan evitar mi mirada.  
>-No, hoy en la tarde mi curso no tiene- Cuando me di cuenta que podía quedarme mucho tiempo ahí sonreí complacido.<br>-Oh…entonces…-  
>-Me quedare mucho tiempo, además esta vez estas despierta- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¿Me dirás la razón por la que te desmayas?- Pregunte con un tono serie en la voz.<br>-N-no- Parecía decidida.  
>-Dímelo, vamos Tifa…¿a qué le temes tanto?- Pregunte al ver que en su mirada, por primera vez, estaba el miedo…<em>Se parece a la expresión que tenia aquel día del Accidente de Nibelheim.<br>_-A-a nada…solo es que…- Sus palabras murieron ahí.  
>-Vamos…- Comencé a acercarme a ella -…no te hare nada por saberlo. Confía en mí-<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos…- Comenzó a acercarse -…no te hare nada por saberlo. Confía en mí-  
><em>"Shinji te mi te"<em> (Confía en mí)  
><em>Esas palabras….<br>_Lo mire de nuevo a los ojos y note que todo se volvía azul.  
><em>Sus ojos son mucho más interesantes que la ventana…<br>_Él me miro suplicante, se notaba en sus ojos.  
><em>Debo decirle lo que se…no le puedo ocultar nada, ¿por qué? Me siento mal conmigo misma al no poder decirle toda la verdad. ¡NO! No Tifa…no, no y no…no le puedo decir nada…es un EXTRAÑO. Es mentira…no es un extraño, lo conozco pero no sé de dónde. Pase casi toda mi vida en ese bosque y nunca lo vi…tal vez sea un amigo de mi infancia. Eso no puedo asegurarlo…no recuerdo muchas cosas antes de mis 5 años.<em>

-¿Me responderás?- Su pregunta termino sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
>-S-si. Te lo diré- Sus ojos cambiaron completamente y un brillo apareció.<br>-…- No hablo nada mas, supongo que era para que comenzara a hablarle.  
>-Bueno…la razón por la que suelo desmayarme muy seguido es que la energía vital de…-<br>-Lamento interrumpir- Comento una persona con la que estaba completamente agradecida. _Justo cuando me había atrevido a decirle todo a Cloud _–Pero tengo que hablar contigo- Comento refiriéndose a mí.  
>-¿Los dejo?- Pregunto Cloud a punto de irse.<br>-No, no hay problema- Mi héroe asintió y se coloco en la pared, justo enfrente mío –Tal vez ya sepas que tienes que regresar a clases. No importa por qué razones personales, porque según las enfermeras no tienes nada, pero no puedo permitir que mis alumnos se salteen las clases. Sé que eres nueva y que no vienes de una casa, pero debes entender que debes regresar a clases mañana- Comento muy amablemente, como siempre.  
>-Si- Asentí –Lamento mucho que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para decírmelo- El Director sonrió ampliamente y antes de salir sacudió mi cabellera.<br>-No es ningún problema- Sonrió. Mientras iba a salir, se me acerco -Se que eres de un pueblo…exactamente de…- Susurro al oído, las palabras que venían a continuación_…¡No…no quiero que lo diga!_  
>-No…no lo diga- Sabía que Cloud podía escucharme, por eso le suplique –No lo haga…- Susurre.<br>-Esta bien, pero deberás contarme muchas cosas- Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza a gachas, tapándome los ojos con mi cabello.

El director salió de la enfermería seriamente, pero al parecer estaba complacido de que me haría hablar y sabría todo, como: ¿Qué paso con mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos? ¿Cómo es que pude vivir sola durante tiempo en aquel bosque? Y más preguntas serian las que debía responder. Me entestecía, pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio de que por fin no tendría que guardar todo ese dolor tras una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué te dijo al oído Shinra?- La pregunta del héroe logro desconcentrarme de esas lagrimas que querían salir. _No sé cómo solamente Cloud puede calmarme de que solo con unas palabras mis intentos de llorar se desvanezcan por completo.  
><em>-N-nada importante- Respondí rápidamente.  
>-¿Terminaras de decirme por qué te desmallas tanto?- Dijo con curiosidad en la voz -…¿o cambiaste de parecer?-<br>-N-no- Moví la cabeza negando completamente su último comentario –T-te lo diré-  
>-¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? No debes tenerme miedo…¿acaso me temes?-<br>-No…no sé porque lo hago…lo siento- Pareció que Cloud se alivio, pero por ninguna razón que yo conozca…_Me gustaría leerle la mente.  
><em>-No te disculpes, Tifa-

En esos momentos el silencio se hizo insoportable. Intentaba encontrar las palabras indicadas para seguir la conversación, pero en ningún momento logre hallarlas. Al parecer Cloud estaba muy concentrado con algo cerca mío, ya que no paraba de mirarlo.

-Dímelo- Él fue el primero en romper con ese sofocante silencio. Solamente pude respirar hondo y seguir hablando luego de una pausa.  
>-Lo que ocurre…o lo que me dijeron es que…que…que la energía vital de…Mi cuerpo no…Alguien se…- No podía explicarme con él. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa y sentía que mis mejillas ardían sin que tuviera calor.<br>-No sabes cómo explicármelo, ¿verdad?- Dijo sin ganas. Asentí lentamente. Él puedo leer mi mente y yo no la suya…_no es justo_ -¿Buscarías las palabras correctas?…y cuando las tengas…¿me las dirías?-  
>-Si, prometámoslo- Sonreí y extendí mi mano cerrada con el dedo meñique extendido.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí, prometámoslo- Sonrió y extendió su mano cerrada con el dedo meñique extendido. _Esa forma de hacer una promesa…se que la vi en otra parte, pero…¿en dónde?  
><em>-¿Una promesa?-  
>-Si, una promesa, Cloud. Prometamos que si encuentro las palaras para decírtelo, serás el primero en enterarte…pero no le digas nada a nadie-<br>-Esta bien, lo prometo- Comencé a ver su dedo, no lo había bajado. Estaba esperando algo.  
>-Vamos- Comento luego de un rato -Prométemelo-<br>-Ya lo hice-  
>-No, no lo hiciste. Para hacerlo una promesa eterna debes estrechar mi dedito- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrimaba a mí. <em>Parece una niña…<em>  
>-¿Tu dedito?-<br>-Si, Cloud, mi dedito- Afirmo colocando una expresión más seria, sin dejar de ser graciosa.  
>-Esta bien- Asentí y cuando uní nuestros dedos la imagen de una niña morocha con el cabello suelto sonriendo, otra con la misma chica sosteniendo mi mano, una con un brillo especial en los ojos de la misma.<br>Nibelheim, mi madre, el padre de una chica, el hombre de la foto que me encontré en el bosque de Tifa, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Kadaj y Loz…  
>La cabeza me daba vueltas y no lo aguantaba más, deje que mi cuerpo callera en el piso para intentar que el dolor pasara, pero fue en vano. Tifa me hablaba y preguntaba si me encontraba bien, lamentablemente no pude responderle, porque esas imágenes de mi hogar me lo impedían.<br>Una promesa, un árbol, pocos juegos, una pequeña luz que salía de la oscuridad y me sonreía, Nibelheim de fondo conmigo a un costado oscuros solo, una chica acercándose a mí y empezando una amistad con una simple sonrisa acompañada de un "Hola".

-¡AHH! ¡No lo soporto más!- Exclame posando mis manos en la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre todo me ocurre a mí?  
>-Cloud, ¡Cloud!, ¡CLOUD!- Gritaba cada vez mas fuerte Tifa, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana que ni la escuchaba –Vamos…no me asustes así. Cloud responde…no pareces encontrarte bien- Seguía diciendo ella, con sus voz cada vez más preocupada. Intentaba encontrar ayuda, y cuando se levanto a ir a buscarla la tome de la mano y la sujete con fuerza.<br>-No me dejes solo- Le susurre. Dejándola perpleja.  
>-No lo haré- Dijo al vez que me sonreí dulcemente.<p>

Al mismo tiempo en el que ella tomaba delicadamente mis manos y las apartaba de mi cabeza, las imágenes aparecían y se iban aun más rápido, pero dejaron de pasar cuando en la mejilla izquierda dulcemente alguien depositaba un beso. Las fotos en mi cabeza se detuvieron, instantáneamente, en la fotografía de una niña besando mi cachete con suma delicadeza y timidez.

-¿Aun te duele la cabeza?- Me pregunto una voz que dio por terminado el extraño suceso de hace unos minutos.  
>-Un poco- Comente cuando iba a pasar mi mano por la cabeza y me di cuenta de que Tifa las tenia atrapadas en sus dedos.<br>-Entonces…- Se acerco a mí y me dio otro beso en la mejilla derecha. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos -¿y ahora?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.  
>-Ya no me duele- Comente medio embobado, con la mirada en sus ojos marrones.<br>-Y claro...recuerdo que mi mama me dijo que un beso puede curar de diferentes formas. Al parecer funciona- Sonrió. _Acaso ella es…¿es esa niña? No…no es posible…_  
>-Debo irme-<br>-Esta bien- Asintió.  
>-Recuerda la promesa-<br>-Si…no la voy a olvidar- Entonces me levante del piso y ella lentamente soltó mi manos.

Iba a salir, pero una tonta idea paso por mi cabeza y no pude negarme a realizarla. Tifa estaba perdida viendo la pared de la que había salido, entonces con sumo silencio me acerque y le bese la mejilla al principio me sentí un poco incomodo, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya había hecho esa acción con otra persona antes, pero no recuerdo quién.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Ahh! ¡Me beso la mejilla! Bueno, yo también lo hice…pero este no es el caso. Desde que hizo esa extraña acción no dejo de tener fiebre. Estoy roja como un tomate…seguro que gracias a esta enfermedad puedo quedarme más tiempo…No, seguro que no. El director me lo dejo muy claro…mañana temprano a la escuela._

-No tienes nada- Comento luego de un rato la enfermera que estaba atendiéndome.  
>-¿Nada? Pero…estoy roja y caliente-<br>-Si, pero no es fiebre-  
>-¿Entonces qué es?- Volví a preguntar.<br>-Jeje- Rio un poco –No te lo puedo decir. Tiene que averiguarlo por ti misma- Lo único que me faltaba…ya tenía suficiente con desmayarme constantemente, pero ahora tenía que sumarse lo de la cara roja.  
>-Ok, muchas gracias, señorita enfermera- Agradecí con una bonita sonrisa –Lamentablemente mañana ya no estaré aquí, así que no se asuste si en la mañana cuando llega no me ve- Le guardaba un gran respeto.<br>-Los tendré en cuenta, jovencita. Ahora debo irme-  
>-Si- Asentí y salude con mi mano mientras que la mujer que cuidó los últimos días de mi se alejaba.<p>

_Como ya estoy sola, pensare y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Cloud. ¡¿Otra vez ese insoportable calor en mi cara? Bien, me concentraré en cómo explicarle todo para pueda comprenderme perfectamente y no tenga que desviarme mucho del tema principal. Mi situación es algo delicada, ya que no puedo decir si es algo grave o no, pero sé que no moriré por eso, tan solo me debilito (por eso mis inoportunos desmayos). Está bien que una chica sana, como yo, pueda tener problemas, pero los mío no son nada normales. Ni yo misma entiendo la razón por la que me ocurren todas estas cosas…Mi hogar fue destruido a eso de mis 5 años, aun no entiendo como ese día quedo grabada en mi cabeza con tantos detalles. Fuego, calor, muertes…un hombre de cabellera plateada…Todo eso y más son la cosas que permanecen en mi mente, pero hay una punzada en mi corazón que me dice que falta algo. Algo que con el tiempo olvide y guarde muy adentro de mi…Seria mucho más fácil que alguien más haya sobrevivido a esa masacre. En fin…mejor me duermo. Mañana tendré que levantarme muy temprano para no llegar tarde, además será un día muy duro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No puedo dormir. Son las 5.00 de la madrugada y no puedo pegar ni un ojo: todo por la culpa de ese estúpido sueño que tengo. Fuego, calor, muertes, tres hombres con cabello blanco…son las imágenes que cada noche tengo que presenciar y revivir. Aun me afecta ver esos recuerdos tan horribles y por eso dejo de dormir cada vez que los tengo, sé que es malo no dormir, pero mucho más aun esos recuerdos. A veces me pregunto: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esos 4 tipos no hubieran tenido nunca esos deseos destructivos y problemas piro maníacos?. Nunca hallo una buena repuesta, pero…las cosas serian muy diferentes, de eso estoy muy seguro._

Luego de pasarme una hora de rondar por la cama incontables veces sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, decidí que era buen momento para levantarme y darme una ducha, después de todo las clases comenzaban en una hora.  
><em>Mejor me olvido de eso y cuando salga el baño voy directamente al salón. Allí me quedare hasta que las clases comiencen.<em>

Luego de ir donde cada día tenia clases, algo llamo mi atención.  
><em>No puede ser. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Incluso está completamente dormida en mi lugar. Al parecer hablaba muy enserio cuando menciono lo de que mi asiento tenía muy linda vista. Mejor la dejo dormir…de seguro tampoco tuvo una buena noche.<em>


End file.
